Bomb In A Birdcage
by Bodyinthegarden
Summary: He is trapped... He doesn't remember how he got there. All he knows is that he needs to get out of there... Fast. *On Hiatus*
1. Dirty Feathers

**(A/N : So, I had a nightmare about this and decided to write about it in a Young Justice form. I'm not sure were the plot will take me to but be aware that there will most likely be warnings in furture chapters.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

_**Chapter One - Dirty Feathers**_

**Bomb in a Birdcage**

The most beauteous colored eyes quiver open behind a mask, shielding its beauty. The lithe body begins to stir, as he begins to awaken from his long rested slumber.

His head feels as if there is cotton stuffed within it and he lets out a quiet groan, wondering if this was one of his mentor's tests to see if he could with stand a certain amount of tranquility before he would break apart.

He looked over the motionless room, taking mental notes of how the room his mentor had stationed him in must have been in a basement of some sort for the floor and walls were cement. He knows there are not any windows for he would've directed his eyes towards a light, but he is surrounded by a haunting darkness and he cannot help but shudder.

He rolls his head over to the side and groans yet again at the irritating feeling in his head. It was almost as the pain he was feeling was nagging at him to remember something he had forgotten.

But the boy isn't interested in trying to figure out what he has forgotten as he stares at the mold infecting the only door in this place, and he knows it's from the musty and dampness of this room. He is about to get up and walk over to the door when something stops him.

He is bound hands and feet with what, he is not certain. He can taste something foul and coppery in his mouth and he leans to his right side and spat it out.

He watches as the liquid falls almost as if it was in slow motion and splashed against the hard surface of the floor and he becomes feeble at the mere sight of the discoloration of his own blood.

It isn't the bright red he was costumed to when he had gotten hurt on patrol. This was a much darker shade it was almost the color of magenta.

The boy turns his head quickly before he becomes too ill and takes in the smell of the chalky cement, taking some time to let his breathing become steady and take his mind of the blood.

It was quiet for the exception of a pipe that was loose from the ceiling with small droplets of water falling onto the ground in front of him. When he feels up to it he begins to struggle against the bonds, and he winces at the feeling of his wrists and he knows that they're bruised.

He stops his attempts knowing he needed to save his strength and sighs out, wondering when will his mentor come and test him on his knowledge of being in a situation like this.

But something was nagging him again and it hurt. He moaned, wishing he could hold his head in his hands to try to feel a bit better, but atlas he could not move an inch.

Then suddenly almost as if the boy had been smacked against his head he remembers. Every little detail and he cannot help but start to breathe heavily at this realization. He begins to struggling against the bonds not caring about anything but trying to get free. He needed to get out as soon as possible before… He couldn't bare to think about it.

The boy starts to rock back and forth and the chair he is currently strapped to tilts backwards and he falls to the ground hard. He groans at the pain that was emulating from his lower back and wiggles to move to his side.

But he cannot move and he knows why. Somewhere between the commotion of him rocking back and forth and the chair falling back, his captor had entered the room and was now near. The boy shuts his eyes tightly behind his mask and feels himself tilt back upward.

His upper body rocks from the roughness from the pull, and he slightly opens his eyes. Meeting the gaze of the man he truly loathed. He couldn't see it for the mask hid any sort of emotion on the man's face, but he knew the man was smirking at him and he hears the man say in a taunting whisper, "I finally caught you little bird."

* * *

**Please review... Please? I really need some feedback.**

**With love,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	2. Blackmailing the Little Bird

**Wow, I wasn't expecting this much feedback. Thank you so much! It made me so happy! :D Keep it coming.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own. For the exception of the plot.**

* * *

_**Chapter two- Blackmailing the Little Bird**_

It had been awhile since the young bird had gotten a chance to hang out with the goofy speedster. As he punched the buttons of the game controller, hitting Wally's virtual butt. Ever since Wally and Artemis had gotten together after New Years Eve two years ago. They acted as if they were connected to the hip, eating off of each other's plates, and planning dates that left his and Wally's friendship in a rut.

Dick was still pissed about a few weeks ago that he and Wally had scheduled a night at the arcade only to walk into the living room, thinking he would find the speedster emptying out the contents in the kitchen waiting for him but in reality found the couple making out on the couch. He didn't bother to stop them as he walked out of the room.

He had received a phone call later that night from the speedster asking him why he didn't show up. In which he lied and said something about having to be on patrol. He remembered the long pause and the speedster snapped at him telling him that he was the reason that they hardly hung out anymore, and that he needed to go because Artemis was coming over soon.

Dick could recall the pang of loathing towards Artemis manipulating his friend like that, and he should have stayed calm like Bruce had taught him but he couldn't and he started cried, throwing his phone away from him. It hit against his bedroom wall and it snapped in two the screen cracked against the floor.

He didn't want Wally to be mad at him. He didn't want the speedster to be alone with Artemis. He wanted everything to stay like it used to be. When Wally would spend time with him and they would talk about their week. About school, their family problems or when Dick would wake up from a horrible nightmare Wally would be the first one he would call. He loved the fact that the speedster always answered never minding if it was late at night. He just listened to Dick's trembling voice about the dream and tried to do whatever he could to calm the bird down.

Everything just had changed between the two.

"Dude seriously?" Dick hears Wally whine out as the game on the television screen indicated that the game was over.

"That's makes it five to zip ." Dick shouts out punching a fist into the air, giggling at the face the speedster was making at him.

"Well, _Dick_ I think you're cheating!" Wally teases the bird's name and reached over to grab Dick's controller as Dick pulls his hands away from Wally who has a hold of the controller trying to wrench it away.

"I'm not cheating you're just not a pro like me." Dick states pulling the controller back. Which the speedster pulls it towards himself. They play tug of war with each other both asking to let go and finally as if planned both let go of the controller. Dick feels something suddenly whack against his forehead and he groaned leaning down to hold his head in his hand, as he hears Wally asking if he was okay.

"Uh, I'm fine." he says rubbing the sore spot with his hand.

"Let me see." Wally asks and Dick feels Wally's hand softy grip his chin and lift his head upward a bit. He feels Wally carefully pull his bangs back and inspect the area, slightly caressing the light bump. The bird begins to shiver at the feel, watching as Wally leans in closer and the speedster's soft lips touch his forehead.

Blue eyes widen in shock behind his darkened shades as Wally leans back, smiling at him softy. "There might be a bruise. Sorry about that."

Dick opens his mouth about to ask what the heck just happened when a voice from the intercom stops him.

_**"Batman reporting to team. Suit up. It's him."**_

* * *

"Yeah you must be feeling the aster." Robin hears himself huff out still trying to wiggle free with his right hand and begins to figure out that its duck tape holding him there.

"Oh, dear boy I am, I must say. But if I were you I'd keep still." Dick tries turning his head in the direction the man went and heard him rustling around in the darkness.

"What are you doing?" he asks and the only response he gets is a light streaming above him, blinding his vision for awhile.

"A experiment little one." he hears then a steel box is set upon the floor next to him. He watches panicking as the man hooks up the device connecting it to the wires around his ankles, and he knows exactly what kind of experiment this man wants to try on him.

"No matter what you do. You cannot make me to talk." Robin snares out even though his heart is pounding against his chest.

"On the contrary Robin. I can make you sing…"

A horrendous shriek rattles around the room as the little bird squawked out his pain, as the electric current zapped through him. His nerves, all throughout his body, were screeching and begging the pain to end the stinging that stabbed each cell repeatedly.

When it ends. He is panting frantically, trying to gain his composure, to keep calm and breathe steadily. That's what Batman had taught him. To keep calm in a situation where his is being held captive. But he wasn't breathing steadily, it was ragged and it hurt to breathe in. he feels himself cough out and he hangs his head, feeling the tears water in his eyes.

"I'm not an animal Robin. I just want answers that isn't too hard is it?" the man asks and Robin feels his gloved hand stroke his face. He tries to wrench his face back but stops from the pain.

"Now tell me boy, who is Batman?"

'They sometimes will ask questions. To find out information pertaining personally to you. Captors will ask what they can against you.'

Dick tries to remember what his mentor told after that while looking around the room again, trying to find a way to get free, instead he is met with another charge of electricity from the pod. Dick cringes, and gasps out like a fish out of water.

Suddenly the charge stops yet again and fingers wrench his head back and Dick groans out, staring at the masked man above him,

"Hm, you're such a pretty boy, and your very young. How does one like yourself get pulled into a life of this? Tell me Robin where are your parents?"

"In the ground." Robin hisses out, keeping still knowing that a right amount of strength will break him free.

"As is mine." he hears Slade saying pulling strands of his ebony colored hair off of his sweat drenched face. Then advancing towards the controller for the shock.

That was when Dick pulled at his bonds one last time. With all the strength he could muster. And he felt himself get freed.

He watches as Slade looks up and Dick lets his arm swing at the man, knocking him down for mere seconds. Robin bends down hastily his hands shaking as he rips his ankles free, getting out of the chair and running towards the exit.

He doesn't even make it two steps before Slade's hand wraps itself around his ankle and he falls to the ground, covering his face for protection.

Dick feels Slade's body on top of his pinning him to the cold cement floor, tossing him onto his back pulling his hands off of his face.

"Oh, little bird I knew you would try something like this. I knew Bruce taught you well. But he didn't teach you everything."

Robin's eyes begin to widen as he looked up at the man who he knew for sure was smirking above him, "How did you?"

"Know? I know everything about you Richard Grayson." he hears Slade say in a harsh whisper getting closer to him and he lets out a gasp as he feels gloved hands begin to rip his uniform away from his body and he begins to struggle against the man's hold, which evidently Slade had him perfectly pinned.

He feels a nail run along his bare chest before discarding the top of his uniform completely. Dick finally cries out as he feels Slade's hands on his waist and the movement are halted. He breathes in deeply knowing he is about to cry and he jumps slightly when he Slade mouth next to his ear.

"Something wrong, Dickey?" He asks in a low voice, and Dick shakes violently as he feels the mask on his ear.

"Don't Slade, please stop." Dick said his voice is barely above a whisper but he knows that Slade is aware of his fear.

Slade smiles to himself, satisfied by the reaction. He places a single gloved finger against the bird's lips.

"It's okay little one. Just calm down. As long as you do what I tell you. I won't hurt you. Soon Richard you will become my apprentice. We'll start training tomorrow."

"I-"

"Hush, little bird time to sleep." he stands up suddenly and watches as the boy curls into himself, his body trembling and Slade knew it had nothing to do with the temperature in this drafty room.

Dick hears the door shut and he finally lets his cries of desperation out, knowing what this meant. He had to stay with Slade. His secret was at risk. He just hoped that when Batman found out he would know what to do, and save him from this nightmare.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun... REVIEW! Beautiful people!**

**With Love,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	3. A Living Nightmare

**Hey guys thank you again for all the feedback and Jess! stop hacking my account and leaving reviews under me on my own stories. You crazy girl! lol anway it's a bit choppy I personally think... Um yeah enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own. ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - A Living Nightmare**_

"You know you get a little crazy when it comes to Slade." Kid Flash whispered out to Robin who rolled his eyes angrily as he silently walked through the greenery of the jungle they were in.

"Just come on." he whispered back looking at his holographic map of the jungle. They had been tasked to a foreign country to try to stop the mad man from obtaining illegal weapons. They separated into pairs to cover more ground.

"Dude seriously you do. Why?" he hears Kid Flash ask and he stops turning to his best friend feeling a headache coming along.

"I hate what he says to me alright? That his seriously manipulating me. I just want to prove to Batman that I can handle this Slade on my own."

Kid Flash stands there for a second raising an eyebrow at him and is about to open his mouth to say something when a loud explosion sounds from the far east. And Robin watches as Kid Flash turns from him and he smirks to himself knowing this was the perfect time to find Slade himself.

* * *

"Rob, I think we should find…" Kid Flash turned and noticed that his fellow team member went missing and he heard the unmistakable trademark of the boy wonder's laugh and he groaned,

"I seriously hate it when he does that."

A sudden noise behind him makes him halt his movement to venture for his friend as he turned and was blinded by a red light. And he hit the ground hard not knowing what was to come next.

* * *

Robin had found the building in record time, seeking through the entrance, hiding in the shadows watching as the mad man and the dealer discussed something that he couldn't quite hear and he ventured closer.

"And there was no problems with the shipment?" The masked man asked patting a box of live ammo.

"You shouldn't have no problems at all." the man said and Slade started to chuckle,

"Then tell me, how did that bat brat get in here?"

Robin's eyes widened and he was frozen to the spot he thought he was well hidden. And the man looked up at him telling his workers to shoot him down. When Slade held up his hand saying,

"No need I have my own way of getting him down."

Suddenly a weird fragrance wafts around the room as Robin noticed the men around Slade dropped like meanness flies. He was starting to feel lightheaded and he grasped onto the railing tightly until the wave of nausea was too much and his eyes started to close and he felt the fleeting feeling of falling. He felt strong arms capture his lithe body and he knew no more.

* * *

Slade cannot help but smirk beneath his mask at his own accomplishment. It wasn't as if he thought capturing the boy would be difficult, no not difficult at all. It was the mere fact that he knew this simple act would stray attention to a much larger audience in the near future, and the relish just overtakes him. He bends down, watching the unconscious boy breath in slightly then back out. The porcelain like face is scrunched up in pain. The boy was simply lost in his nightmares that this drug inflicted.

He was aware that the boy would be out for awhile and knew that his team members were stranded across the island unconscious from the beams. He looks over the lithe body taking note that the boy's utility belt had to be the first to go, for not only did it obtain dangerous gadgets, but Slade was certain that were also a tracking device hidden in one of the pockets.

It didn't take him long to remove it. After decoding the lock, he then advanced on ripping the gloves of the youth hands, smashing the one that he knew had the built in computer with his boot. He unclipped the cape that adored the boy's uniform and then gathered the items into the far corner of the building, setting the explosives along the room. He was about to pick the boy up when something stopped him.

He could rip that mask away from the youth's face and reveal those closed beauteous eyes, but something made him stop from attempting that urge. He already knew what the boy looked like, and the boy wasn't going to wake up anytime soon so he could have his fun with having the boy think he still had his secret identity still hidden away.

The boy groans a little when Slade lifts him up and carries him out of the building. Slade suspects that he had rubbed against one of the boy's bruises on his lithe back and he shifts the boy in his arms to make the boy comfortable and he doesn't hear the boy make another sound.

"I take the mission was successful?" Slade hears his most trusted friend ask and he replies,

"Yes it was quite Wintergreen. Shall we head home?"

"Which one sir?" the man asks and Slade lays the boy on the cushioned seat that is in the back of the helicopter, and then sits next to his friend strapping in.

"I was always fond of the one in Jump City. I suppose my penthouse there would be the best."

When they ascended into the air a safe distance from the building Slade pushes the trigger to the bombs inside the building, watching as flames erupt the night sky. Oh, how he wished he could see the mighty Batman's face when he thinks his protégée is dead.

"Sir, I don't want to bother you. But the boy is mumbling something in his sleep."

Slade raised an eyebrow under his mask and looked over at the boy who was tightly curled up. His hands under his head moving his lips to form the same word, no it was a name. Slade peered closer to the boy and watched the boy move his dry lips once more and he figured out what the bird was muttering.

"_Wally_."

* * *

His cheek feels slightly sore and he opens his eyes little behind his still intact domino mask, meeting a dark lighted room. He lifts his head up inspecting the room but all too suddenly his vision goes so blurry that he can barely clasp onto anything.

"A simple intake of that gas you inhaled a few hours will do that to you my boy. But don't worry it'll ware off soon"

Robin shifted towards the sound and croaks out, "Where? Where am I?"

He hears a soft chuckle and he groans as he tries to get up. "That my boy is classified information."

"Then can I ask why am I here?" the bird asked standing up and bent over a bit from the wooziness.

"Well you see for some time now, I've been searching for an apprentice someone to follow in my footsteps. And you dear Robin I have chosen. Congratulations."

There was an icy shiver that started from the bottom of the boy's spine that rushed to his shoulder blades, and he resisted the urge to tremor, knowing Batman would give him an hour long lecture about him showing fear towards the enemy.

"What makes you think I'd ever consider working for you?" Robin asked eyes locked on the mercenary. His head telling him to lie down. He ignores it as he watches as the man clasp his hands behind his back and began to stroll around the room as he replied, "Dear boy think of what you will learn? What you will be able to obtain. You won't just be the scrawny boy wonder that you are now. Under my training and guidance you will be the fighter you always longed for."

A heavy silence claims the room as Robin stares at the man thinking how insane he truly was and then sighed out, "I certainly am not interested."

He hears Slade tsk him and walk over to the large screen that resembled to the one that Batman had in the Bat-cave and pressed a button to light up the screen, and the boy's eyes began to widen at what he saw.

"I was never interested in the weapons Robin, no I'm afraid not. I was just aware that you and your team of sidekicks would be there to stop me. You see I had a much larger plan."

A video replayed on the screen showing snapshots of each of his teammates getting stung by one of Slade's robots. He watches as Miss Martian and Rocket fall from the sky, hitting the ground unconscious from the blows directed to them. Superboy, Artemis Aqualad and Zatanna ran through the jungle. Robin notices that Artemis is without her bow and Conner's clothes were ripped in places. He watches in horror as the Sladebots cornered them and with no hesitation shot them down. And when it came to Kid Flash Robin couldn't contain the horrid intake of breath that erupted from his throat.

"No worries Robin. You're friends are very alive. _Still_."

Robin heard the baritone voice bounce along the walls and the computer screen shifted to reveal something even more terrifying. It showed the blood stream of each of his teammates showing something odd in their blood.

"Nanoscopic Probes." Robin hears Slade say informing him of his friend's fate and a pang of anger flows through him. He turns to look at the mad man who was walking towards him in such a manner that made him tighten his hands into fists.

"You see with a push of a button my probes will destroy your team from the inside out."

Robin couldn't take it anymore and he stepped forward ready to attack, but stopped when the man held the button up for all to see and he stopped.

"You won't get away this." Robin snarled and he watched Slade shrug a little.

"If you join me. If you swear to serve me. If you never speak to your friends and family again. I will allow them to live…"

The boy starts to breathe heavily and he backs up a bit, trying to get away but Slade follows him with every step.

"But if you disobey even the smallest request. I will annihilate them Robin, and I'll make you _watch_."

Robin feels his back hit against the wall, and he looks up helplessly at Slade who he is sure is enjoying this moment very much.

"So, my dear boy. Do we have a deal?"

Robin didn't have time to respond before a wave of nausea over comes him and he falls backward into the abyss.

* * *

Dick awakens from his living nightmare as locks of the darkened room becomes unlocked and he clutches what's left of his uniform to his body as a shimmer of light escapes through the small crack of the door and he shuts his eyes tightly when he hears the door swing all the way open, hitting the wall with a loud bang.

"Time to wake up Robin. You're training starts today, and you shouldn't take your time getting up. Your friends lives are in your hands."

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. I hope you guys have the time to review means alot when you do I try responding to everyone who does. So... PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**With love and stay asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	4. Recurve

**Hello! Bodyinthegarden here with another chapter! YAY! sorry I've been in the denists office for awhile now on the funky gas and I think I'm still acting a bit goofy. Not to mention the horrible headache they gave me. Anywho enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Recurve**

"ROBIN!" Kid Flash opened his bright green eyes to a metal ceiling and he bolts up from a bed he was recently laying on and looks around, noting that he was on some sort of air transportation.

"Easy kid you're alright."

Wally turns to the voice and sees his mentor smiling at him. He could tell something was off. For the smile tugging on the Flash's face seemed forced.

"Where are we?" Wally asked scratching the back of his head and noticed that his mask was missing.

"On our way to Mount Justice, you're in the infirmary, since you always take forever to wake up." His uncle says sitting down on the side of the bed where Wally was laying on, and Wally got up a little and stretched out his back.

"Wally do you remember anything of what happened on your mission?" He hears his uncle ask and he shrugs,

"I remember Batman giving us the mission and when we got there split up into pairs to cover more ground. Then Robin being stubborn like usual wanted to find Slade on his own and, I think I got hit by something. I really don't remember but it was red. Am I alright?"

He watches as the Flash nods then say, "Everything looks normal. Whatever that blast was supposed to do didn't work I wouldn't worry about that."

Wally nods and looks around the room, "Well did Robin get shot with the beam as well. I bet Batman is giving him a long lecture about it. So that's why he isn't in here." The speedster jokes and he notices his uncle smiles a little and he frowns,

"Where is the boy blunder any how?"

"Robin is… I really don't know how to say this Wally but as of now Robin is." His uncle suddenly pauses as if contemplating what he was about to say next then sighs and says loud enough for the younger speedster to hear, "dead."

Everything around Wally suddenly seemed to be struck still. He couldn't breathe, and anger flooded throughout him.

'No he can't be dead; I mean we are talking about the boy wonder here.'

"No, you're wrong. He isn't dead. He can't be." Wally mumbled to himself. '_If I would've stayed by his side, held onto to him for god's sake then maybe he would still be here by my side.'_

"Kid, I'm so sor-"

"HE ISN'T DEAD!" Wally snarls out more to convince himself than his uncle whom had informed him of this horrific news. He slaps the hand away that was about to lay on his shoulder and got up, pulling the mask over his face.

"He isn't dead Uncle Barry. He is just missing, and we have to find him." The sadden look upon his uncle's face infuriates the speedster and he storms out of the infirmary. Only to halt in the threshold of the room as dozen pair of eyes snaps his way from his sudden outburst.

The room is similar to a lounge with its comfy chairs and hard steel like floor, pictures adoring the walls and a coffee table in the middle of the room. Occupied with mugs of hot coco still filled to the brim left to be cooled or merely none was interested in it. The table also held,

'Is that Robin's gloves and his cape?'

he is about to venture closer to the table when a sudden scream for his name drawls him back.

"Wally!" He looks around and almost falls backward as the teams' only archer embraces him, flinging her arms around his neck and held onto him and she begins to cry as she says,

"I'm so glad you're alright. I'm so sorry about… I know he was your best friend."

Wally holds onto to her trying not to give in, but his emotions were shot at the moment and he couldn't help the tears that rained down his face. He gently pulls Artemis off of him and walks over to the table, bending down and picked up the badge that solely told anyone that he was the boy wonder, and noticed it was scorched from the inferno.

"Robin is the smartest person I know. He cannot be dead. He is just… Missing and if none of you honestly believes that. Then I'll go search for him myself."

There is a silence that circles around the room and Wally looks down at the badge thinking, _'Where ever you are Dick. Please be safe.'_

…

Robin clutched at the empty patch of his uniform where his insignia been sewn on many years ago and gets up from the older man's orders, wondering if his friends even are awake at the moment.

"Good. Now be a good boy and follow me. You reek of filth, and I am assuming that you must be starving from the sudden snarl your stomach just gave."

Robin placed a hand over his stomach, feeling tiny vibrates from the lack of nutrients in his system. He is about to nod and follow the man, when his stubbornness comes out.

"My friends will come and save me. Not only will that happen but the Justice League will be here soon as well. You might as well just let me go. It would be the smartest thing to do." Robin did not know whether what he had said was wise or truly insane. He hears Slade chuckle a little, pull him out of the empty room, and drag him down a narrow hall saying,

"My dear birdie they think you're dead."

Robin's eyes began to widen, struggling to get away from the mad man who just held tighter to his bruised wrist and he winced as he snarled out, "Why would they come to that conclusion?"

He doesn't get a reply until he is shoved into an evaluator placed at the end of the hallway, watching as Slade enters it behind him, "Not now Robin. I'd rather discuss this over breakfast."

"Can't you just tell me now?" he asks as politely as he can possibly be and Slade ignores him, pressing a button to shut the doors of the elevator and the cart ascends upward with a small jolt.

He is then dragged down another corridor when the elevator doors opened for them both, and his stomach begins to yarn for food as his head ached with every step he took. Slade leads him into a shiny white bathroom that makes him squint from the brightness until he can adjust to it.

He watches as Slade pulled out some items from the cabinets and placed them onto a counter that was connected to a sink. "Take a shower. There is shampoo and conditioners as well as a body wash. Also there is a tooth brush and toothpaste set out for you. Clean clothes as well."

Robin felt himself nod and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the mad man to leave. But the mercenary stayed put, eyeing him up and down.

"May I have some privacy?" he asks and hears a chuckle from under the man's mask,

"I will. I just need you to take off your mask apprentice."

"Sure." Robin says comically, "When you do." It was a stupid thing to say and Robin regrets even opening his mouth as he feels Slade wrap a strong hand around his slender wrist and pulls him close. He cries out as the back side of a gloved hand strikes him on the cheek and his eyes start to water from the sting.

"Do as I say boy, wouldn't want your friends to pay the unfortunate price."

Robin feels himself nod in understanding, as he reached his left hand over to his right side of his face and carefully pulled the mask off, cringing as it tugged on his tender cheek and hands over the mask.

"Now your clothes." Slade whispered close to his ear.

He feels his face start to heat up as Slade let him go and he turns from the man about to take the remaining clothing off his bruised body. When he is tugged back towards Slade as he says sternly, "Stay turned towards me." A shiver racks throughout Dick and he cannot help but ask why.

"I ordered you to apprentice. Stop asking questions and do as I say!" the older man snarls and Dick jumps a little from the way Slade had raised his voice. He looks down; taking a deep breath then pulls the top half of his uniform off, trembling at the cool air now circulating around him. _'You pervert! I cannot wait until I can personally kick your ass!'_ he thinks as he quickly rips off the remainder of his clothing, and it slapped to the floor in a disgusting mess.

Dick glances upward a little wrapping his arms to cover his exposed body, and was met with an empty room. He blinked then looked around himself then at the door. _'I didn't even hear him leave.'_ He thinks and moves over to the shower head, shutting himself in the glass like cage of the shower and pulled a dial. Cold water rained down on him and he jumped not expecting it. His mouth though watered from the feel against his skin and he leaned into the shower head, opening his mouth to quench his thirst. Once he got his fill he turned the knob to the right and the water started to turn warm. He turned so his back was hitting the spray of water and sighed, tenderly touching his cheeks with his fingers. He could feel the tears start to well up behind his eyes and he swallowed them down.

'Never show the enemy your weakness.'

This wasn't a time to cry anyhow. He was fine. He had endured more painful beating than this. He needed to focus on finding a way out.

Dick bent down to pick up the body wash and opened the cap, sniffing the fragrance within. It smelled of rosemary and different spices he was unsure, but it cleared his sinuses. He poured a abundance amount on his palm and started to lather it across his body, trying to rid the awful smell that his body had produced after however long he had been in that darkened room.

When he finished with his shower. He grabbed hold of the towel and dried himself off, wrapping the fluffy cloth around his waist and then pulled on the offered clothes. The sky black long sleeved shirt was a bit tight on him and he then pulled on the briefs then blue jeans. Slightly annoyed that he had to constantly pull it back up for they were too big. He wasn't given shoes to wear and he felt weird without them. If he at least had socks on then he supposed he wouldn't feel so awkward.

He sat the used towel on the counter next to the sink and picked up the toothbrush with one hand and with the other uncapped the toothpaste bottle, swiping it across the toothbrush and began to scrub his teeth clean.

"You took your time."

He hears Slade say as he reenters the bathroom as he is in the middle of spiting out the paste and washed off the toothbrush.

"Uh, sorry I just wasn't fond of the smell." Dick says honestly, watching as Slade picked up the used towel and felt him tug on the back of his shirt and roughly began to dry his hair with the damp towel. Dick grunted slightly it was as if he had been stuck into a washing machine.

"Come, let's get you some breakfast."

Dick nodded and followed the man down a long hallway and turned when Slade did. He watches as Slade opens a wooden door like the one he was held captive in and in the pit of his stomach feels a sudden lurch of panic, but when Slade opened the door far enough for him to see he sighed in relief, seeing the modern day kitchen.

"Did you think I was going to lock you up again?" he hears Slade ask, and he just shrugs walking through the entrance.

"Hello." A elderly old man says with a thick British accent and Dick raises an eyebrow towards the man.

"Hello?" he asks and looks up at Slade, "Are you kidnapping elderly people as well as kids?" he asked and he hears the old man snicker.

"Afraid not young man. I'm William Wintergreen, one of Slade's oldest friends." He says wiping his hands on a cloth and stretched out his arm for Dick to shake and he does, smiling at the man who somewhat reminded him of Alfred.

"Slade has friends?" He asks and William starts to snicker again. Dick feels Slade shoved pass him and he frowns letting go of the other man's hand and rubbed his shoulder as he says, "I'm Richard Grayson."

"Oh, I know son. Now why don't you seat at the table I made a special breakfast this morning."

Dick looks down at his whole wheat toast, and scrambled eggs. After Slade had explained how he had faked his death and heard his stomach growl out to him to take a bite of the food offered to him.

"I do suppose your team and your mentor will try to find you. But after a few months of no luck. They will give up, and pronounce you dead. I wonder what the funeral will be like?" Dick hears Slade ask in a nonchalant way and he rubs his uncovered face.

Dick finally takes a bite of the dry toast and rests his head on his hand, not bothering to even look at the mad man. He barely listens to the man's rants about the useless attempts his team will take and when he gets his fill. The plate is taken away by Wintergreen.

"Uh thank you for breakfast." He mumbles and the older man smiles at him as he takes the dirty plates to the kitchen to clean.

"And finally,"

Dick turns and looks over at Slade who hadn't even bothered to eat the food in front of him and propped his elbows upon the table.

"You will have at least four training sessions during the day and it will be mandatory to eat three meals. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Dick says and he is sure that Slade was smiling under his mask.

When Dick enters the training room his eyes widen in awe. It resembles very much like a gymnasium almost like the one that he once trained in when he first became Robin. But it was slightly different. For there were different stations that the he could go to, there were wrestling ring, and obstacle courses. There were weapons everywhere stationed along in such a neat order to knives, swords, guns to different types of bows. He looks around and his blue eyes stop on the archery area there were human dummies as the target practice forty-five feet away from the start point, and his fingers started to itch to walk towards the bows and try them out.

"Don't be shy Dick. Try it out." he hears Slade say and he walks up to the display cases of bows, eyeing the reflex bows thinking of Artemis and walks on towards the straight bow and smiles knowing that was Red Arrow's bow and he stops when he looks upon a recurve. It was made of what he suspected of fiber glass or laminated carbon, and it was just stunning to look at.

He takes his hand out and touches the upper limb, feeling the cool touch and moved down to touch the grip.

"Go on boy." he hears Slade say and he tenderly grabs hold of the bow and walks over to archery station looking nervously at Slade who was just eyeing at him, seeing if he had the talent.

He selects a arrow with his right hand and snaps it onto the serving, letting the upper part of the arrow on the rest. He then positions himself in line with the figure and holds the bow up, pulling the fifty pound bowstring back easily and aligned his arrow to the target. He waited a few seconds to make absolute sure and let the string go and let it soar through the air.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! PLease review! :D **

**With love and always stay asterous even though I'm not really feeling it today,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	5. Learning To Be A Good Little Bird

**(A/N) Check out my profile page and vote on the next story I should start on next. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Five - Learning To Be A Good Little Bird**_

_~He selects a arrow with his right hand and snaps it onto the serving, letting the upper part of the arrow on the rest. He then positions himself in line with the figure and holds the bow up, pulling the fifty pound bowstring back easily and aligned his arrow to the target. He waited a few seconds to make absolute sure and let the string go and let it soar through the air.~_

Dick turns around when he hears a slight applaud from his captor. He could just tell there was something that he hadn't done right in Slade's opinion.

"My, my boy. At least you can hit a target." He hears Slade mock and pushes him to the side, taking hold of the bow and attached an arrow to the string.

"But when you train with me…" the man says in a collective tone, aiming the arrow to the dummy target and pulled back the string like the bird had done and let the arrow fly. It slammed hard with a snap into where the heart of a human would be.

Dick feels himself frown, watching the man turn towards him and he is sure that the man is smiling under that mask as he informs, "You aim to kill."

"I am no killer." Dick cannot help but spat out. He didn't care what the man would do in this instant. All he knew was that he needed to fight, and what better time than this. In a area full of weapons within his reach.

"How will you win a battle if you're to weak to kill."

Dick's eyes widen a bit from the retort and then utters, "It takes strength to not kill Slade. Something I'm sure you'll never understand since you'll always be weaker than-"

But he stops for it seems that Slade had disappeared before his eyes. He had just blinked and the man was gone. He stands there in shock for a bit too long for he cries out for the unmistakable blow to his head makes him lose his balance and tumbles to the ground.

"Batman?" he hears Slade whisper in his ear as he groaned for the pain of the fall.

"Let me assure you that Daddy-bat's isn't everything that he is cracked up to be." he hears Slade say and he feels a tight lock upon his hair.

"For a billionaire to take in a circus freak like you. Who had just lost your parents in a scandal that the Batman had been looking into for months. Isn't it possible that the man you learned to respect and look up to. Really could've prevented your families' death? That he didn't save your family from that horrible fall because he couldn't risk blowing his cover. Or," Slade whispered leaning closer into the boy's face, who was trying to regain his composure.

"He wanted a little boy with no family like him. So, it didn't seem as if he was the only one to live with the anger and self-pity."

"Lies! You self-involved bastard!" Dick spats out and his face turns to the side as the man smacked him across the face like he had done earlier that day. He feels his upper lip spilt and blood leaks from the wound.

"I would never lie to you little bird." He hears Slade say and he feels the grip that had been holding him up loosen and he slumped to the floor, coughing out the crimson taste that littered his mouth.

"This has been only your first day, Robin and you've shown me some promise indeed. But you're so worried about escaping and saving your friends. It's just simply not nice of you. _Not at all… _I've given you food to fill your stomach. I let you bathe after so many days in that cellar. And this is how you repay me? Look at me when I speak to you, boy."

Dick didn't move until he gasped out at the feel of a strong hand wrapping itself around his slender throat and began to tighten his air support.

"You will not continue this. I expect you to behave. Think of you're worthless friends and the threat that is held within them. Do you want to keep them happy and safe?"

Dick wheezed out a 'Yes', and felt Slade loose the grip on him as he fought to regain the air back to his lungs.

"So we are to an agreement? You truly understand me?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Now stand up."

Dick staggered to his feet at the request only to get knocked down once again. He rolled to his back from the momentum of the round-house kick and he laid there, glaring up at Slade who cocked his head to the side and started to walk up to the boy.

"I am not a nice man, Richard. I might enjoy a bit of lip from you time to time, but you'll need to get to know the real me and once you do, you won't want to play with me unless you are willing to finish it. I will do anything to win. Sacrifice anything. Will you?"

Dick shook his head, knowing what that had meant. Cannot help but thinking of how Batman is willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of the mission and he halts from the thought, knowing that Bruce would never be this cruel as what the man above him had lied to him about.

Cries of pain escape from his dry throat. He never had a worse beating than this before. His face smashing against the pavement, feeling blood rush from his wounds and he cannot help but let the tear fall from his beauteous eyes and it splashed upon the floor, pausing the man's movements above him.

"Crying boy? This isn't even the beginning. Tsk, tsk. I shouldn't have you crying over something so trivial. Shall I show you what to really cry over?"

Dick didn't have time to respond to the question as he feels the man straddle above him, letting all his weight upon him making it hard from him to breathe. He feel something rip away and a cooling sensation on his back. His eyes begin to widen and he struggles knowing it was hopeless to even bother.

"What. What are you doing?" he whimpered and stopped when he felt something sharp against his bare shoulder.

"Having you learn a lesson of what I expect you to act like." Slade said.

Dick tensed and closed his eyes tightly, feeling the sharp blade dig into his skin little by little and the man above then slowly began to carve something that Dick wasn't sure of. For the pain was too much to bare as he let the screams of pain escape his throat. His body shook as tears fell from his eyes. He knew Slade was taking his time and Dick knew the loathing towards the man took to new heights.

He wasn't sure what hurt the most. For the fact he was crying in his captor's grasp or that the slashing reminded him of the absolute pain from the last couple months that held him to the most depressing time of his life.

"There we are." Slade whispered and Dick felt him get up. "I think that'll do. I want you to lay there for a bit. I'll come back later see if your skin will be too sensitive to hack at again."

Dick feels the hot crimson flow from the new wounds and he wonders if he'll be dying tonight. Some what knowing that he wouldn't be for Slade wouldn't have gone through this much trouble with the probes for nothing. He tries to breath calmly but he cannot. He feels like he is on the verge of a blackout.

But he is itching to know what is on his back. He lets one of his arms drift down and around to gingerly touch his bloodily back. Then suddenly a shadow drifts above him and he begs out,

"Please. Just leave me alone. Please?"

He flinches when the man touches his arm and pushes it to the side, wiping up the puddle of blood from his back.

"I wrote, good little bird. If you were at all interested." Slade had said and the bird whimpered, feeling his head become so very light.

"Why?" he croaked out and he hears the man chuckle.

"Don't worry, Robin." Slade's voice drifted down to him before he passes out from the blood loss. "You will learn."

* * *

**Alright so that's chapter five. I hope everyone is doing well. Happy (late) Thanksgiving!**

**With love and always stay asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	6. Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

**A/N: You may be suprised with this chapter. Hehe.**

**Warnings: Swearing, and hacking of the skin.**

***REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE NEXT STORY I SHOULD WRITE. I'M GOING SLIGHTLY INSANE!***

* * *

_**Chapter Six - Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)**_

***Past* (Sometime during season one.)**

There is an uncomfortable silence that takes over the speedster's room within the mountain and Dick feels his face begin to flush. He shouldn't of said a word. The look on the other's face simply told all.

"Dick I. I don't know what to say… um-"

"Don't bother." he suddenly pipes up getting up from the stool he had been sitting on and absentmindedly dusted off his pants. He just knew this would end badly but he just had to tell Wally how he felt.

"Dude don't be like that. Just give me a couple minutes to process this." Wally scolded gripping onto Dick's wrist making him halt in his movements.

"Process what? If you felt the same way. You would've said something by now. It has already been ten minutes since I confessed my feelings toward you." Dick muttered trying to tug his hand away from the older boy's grip.

"I, I'm just confused that's all and anyway you know I really like Artemis even though I act like I don't." Dick hears Wally whisper and he feels the pang of jealously. He and Wally had been through so much together and this girl came along to ruin everything they once cherished.

"I-I know. That's why you should just forget about what I said." Dick sighed, and feels the speedster let go of his wrist and he walks out of the room. Tears of so many emotions mingled together, flowed down his face as he covered his mouth to hide the cries that were trying to ripe through his mouth.

* * *

Confusion and pain is what he feels. It has wrapped itself within his core. He wants to scream, punch, cry. But everything in his body has shut down. All he can do is to watch as his almost lover takes some else in their arms.

"I should've done this decades ago." He hears the ginger confesses, lifting the gorgeous archer in his strong arms as she wraps her arms around his neck and giggles out,

"Yes you really should have."

He can barely look as they share a kiss right in front of him. The speedster knowing full well about how he felt about him and yet he does this, flaunting his new relationship in his face. As if telling the bird that he would be never interested.

He had never been in the Watchtower before but he made a run for it, ignoring Zatanna's fruitless attempts to grab hold of him and embrace him. He didn't want the magician he wanted the speedster.

The bird made it to the hallway before tears formed and began to dampen his mask. This wasn't fair. He couldn't take this anymore. Why had he been stupid enough to fall for his best friend. Why couldn't he just be like everyone else and have attraction to the opposite sex?

"Robin!"

Dick didn't turn for he knew that voice and wrapped his arms around himself, having a hunch this wouldn't end very well.

"What the hell is your problem? You left Zatanna all alone. I thought we were trying to get you two together so that the _feelings _you have towards me would stop." he hears Wally snap and he tries to contain his anger.

"I don't want to date Zatanna alright. I just want to be left alone. Go back to Artemis. She's going to worry about you." Dick says under his breath trying to stay calm and he feels Wally grip onto him, swinging him to look at him in the face. The acrobat watches the speedster's lips move and he barely listens to the words that are said,

"Don't pull this, 'I want to be left alone' crap. I know you're upset because I kissed Artemis. I'm sorry for that it wasn't the best place to-"

But the bird didn't let him finish as he leaned in and placed his lips upon the older boy's. He leans in closer daring to bump against the speedster and hear the speedster gasp out and he deepened the kiss. He let his tongue caress Wally's mouth. Dick thought that Wally was responding and almost felt a bang of joy, when he felt Wally roll his tongue. However, that was when he noticed something wasn't right.

He is shoved backward hard and he almost loses balance from the unexpected force, hearing the speedster spite something out.

"What the fuck man! I'm not a fag!" the speedster yells out and Dick watches as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

Then the words that had been said sink in and his eyes widen. He is frozen to the spot, seeing Wally's face strike a panic look and tried to grab out to him. He lets Wally touch him as he tries to keep his cool and not cry, hearing Wally say so quickly that it's hardly understandable.

"Robin-I-didn't-mean-it.-Please look at me. That-wasn't-the-right-word-to-use. Fuck.-I-shouldn't-of-even said-anything. Please-Rob.-Look-at-me."

But he only shakes his head, pulling away from the older boy and walked away, hearing the speedster call after him.

'_I'm a fag? Is that what Wally really thinks of me now?'_

It doesn't take him long to find his mentor. Whom was discussing with the other members of the Justice League about what might of happened in those six hours they were gone.

"Batman?" he asks trying to get his voice under control even though he was trembling uncontrollably.

"Rob, please let me talk to you for a second." he hears the speedster say behind him, and he pretends not to take notice of the ginger.

"Batman please I want to go home." Robin pleads with his mentor and Wonder Woman looks down at him suddenly noticing the state he was in.

* * *

"Batman." She says and the caped crusader looks down seeing the boy shaking. Then up at Kid Flash who had a depressing look plastered upon his face.

"What is it?" he asks looking down at his protégé and tries not to break his condition of being stern when being the dark knight.

"I need to home now." He hears the boy say and he raises an eyebrow at the way the boy's bottom lip was trembling.

"I cannot go with you Robin. I have to take care of some things here. But I can send the Zeta tubes to the Bat-cave." He watches as the boy merely nods, and knows when he gets home he would have to talk to the boy.

He hears the speedster get called away by the team's only archer and watches Robin hold onto himself. He had never seen the boy act like this before only the time he had lost his parents. He leads the boy to the machine and sets the coordinates to the bat-cave and whispers so only his adoptive son could hear, "We'll be talking about this when I get home. Understood?"

The boy just nods and steps into the beam and Batman watches as he leaves, shaking his head wondering what on earth the boy was so worked up about.

* * *

"Welcome home Master Richard would you like some dinner I made your favorite. Fretitenie Alfredo with shrimp. Master Jason wanted to see you about playing some video games as well. Master Richard?"

"I'm not hungry Alfred but thanks." The boy whispers walking passed the butler and stalked up to his room. He hears the butler call after him, trying to ask him what was wrong but he ignored him. Ascending up the steep steps to his room walking passed his little brother's room and hears a voice say,

"Dick come play a game with me. You look like shit by the way. I'll let you take a shower."

Dick only shook his head and walked on to his room, hearing his brother yell after him then mutter how much of an asshole he was and heard a door shut.

He makes it to his room, and lets his back shut the door behind him. Then he lets himself slide to the floor of his bedroom, tucking his knees to his chin and stayed there for a minute. He then got up knowing he needed to take a shower and began to strip his uniform from his sore body.

Once he removed the last article of clothing off. He threw the clothes into the hamper in his bathroom, placing his mask onto the counter and stepped into the shower.

That was then he let himself break down. He lets out a horrid weep that is hidden from the noise of the water and he sinks down holding himself like he did when he sat on the floor just minutes ago. He feels unhealthy, horrid and downright depressed. He was losing his closet friend because he had a stupid crush on him. A crush.

He didn't even know when he started to like the speedster in that way. It had just happened and that made him gay. He shudders hating what he had become. Then he looked around for his shaver. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with it but he knew he needed a stress reliever. He pops out one of the razor blades easily and holds it within his index and middle fingers, looking at how it shined a little in the light of the bathroom.

'_What am I doing?' _He thinks to himself as he held the blade close to his forearm and pressed it against his skin and racked it across, adding so much pressure that blood began to form from the wound.

He hissed at the sting and held his arm, god it hurt. It seriously wasn't helping much. But he hacks at his skin again. Then again until his whole left arm is covered with scratches and blood. The bird begins to weep at the sight and covers his face with his arms as blood sweeps down the drain.

* * *

'_I could never do this ever again.' _He thinks as he lets his right index finger glide across his covered cuts that he disinfected and covered in bandages with the first aid kit he had in his bathroom. He then pulled his sleeve over the wounds and turned on his side, trying to close his eyes. His arm felt as if it was on fire, but it strangely was calming him down though.

The bird suddenly hears a knock at his door and he is sure it's Bruce,

"Uh," he says making sure that his left arm was completely covered, "Come in."

"Hey chum." Bruce said. He looked overly tired and he walked into the room with a slight limp.

"Are you alright?" Dick asked as the caped crusader sat down next to him on the bed and watched his father shrug.

"Just a bit sore. I guess. But don't worry about me. What happened back there. You missed a heck of a New Year's party. You've should've seen Wally trying to dance with Artemis."

Dick felt himself frown and tucked a cover over his shoulder and looked over at his wall not bothering to say a response of what Bruce had said,

"What's wrong Richard?"

Dick flinched a little hearing his full name. He distasted it and Bruce was full aware. His mentor only used it when he had gotten in trouble or wouldn't talk in these situations like this.

"Nothing I'm just tired that's all." He mutters and shuts his eyes and feels his father push he bangs off his face.

"I know you're lying to me."

He groans and glares up at Bruce who is looking at him with great concern and he just shrugs. "I just don't want to talk about it at the moment. Please can I just sleep?"

He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment he just wanted to be left alone and figure out his depressing thoughts alone.

He hears his father sigh and gets up from the bed and hears him say in a soft voice, "Alright it is pretty late anyway. We'll talk about this tomorrow but I want you to know that you can tell me anything Dick."

The said boy forced a smile as he looked up at his father and lied through his teeth, "I know I can."

'_But I can't.'_

***End Of Past***

Everything feels on fire like it does after he cuts. He awakens, feeling weary shifting around to notice he was on a bed and that he was as bare as the day he was born, for the exception of a thin hospital grown and sheets that covered his body. Tubes were stuck inside of his right arm, feeding him pain medication and god knows what.

He lifted his left arm. It had been almost a year and a half since he started his nasty addiction. He noticed that the previous hackings from his last session were healing and he couldn't help but stare at how the scars lightly stood out in the lighting of the room he was in.

"Good afternoon Richard."

He jumps at the voice and tucks his arm out of view. "Will?" he asks and notices that his voice sounds raspy.

"Slade isn't very pleased with you. Sleeping beauty." He hears the man say as watches the man walk up to him and check over everything.

"How long was I out for?" he asks and almost feels like he was going to fall asleep again for the man was sliding something back into his IV.

"Three days because of the blood loss."

Dick's eyes widened and tried to touch his back with his left arm but didn't bother for it took too much effort.

"Will?"

"Mm?"

"Will you help me get out of here. I want to go home and play vid-video games with my little brother." he says his voice beginning to slur at the end.

He feels a soft hand upon his head then hears, "We will see Richard."

The bird can tell the man wasn't going to take much effort in thinking about his request and he drifts off the drugs taking him under once again, thinking about the dream or rather flashback and changes it so he and Jason were playing video games with eachother.

* * *

**So, uh... I don't know how I got into the whole Birdflash. I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! Hehe. Um, if you're not feeling it then I may change it. Let me know. Please review. :)**

**Oh, and one more tiny thing that won't take up much of your time... *****REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE NEXT STORY I SHOULD WRITE. I'M GOING SLIGHTLY INSANE!***

**With love, stay asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	7. Bittersweet

**Hey peeps I've finally finished this chapter... Finally. Anyway please if you get a chance review.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven - Bittersweet**_

"Again,"

He did.

"Again with more momentum,"

He tried. Sweat ran down his face and onto his back, seeping into his healing wounds. He wanted to scratch at his back, for the itching sensation was maddening.

"Not giving me your best boy, again!"

He flipped into the air. He tried gripping onto the two hanging circles, but he missed. The falling sensation made him feel this abrupt release. As if, it was going to give him some relief. He wished it lasted forever for it gave him peace. Unfortunately, he had not had the gift of flight and his face smashed against the rubbery mat.

"Get up."

It was such an easy request, but he couldn't move, sucking in the breath that left his lungs momentarily. He wanted to scream out in frustration, anything he had done wasn't good enough. Not fast enough, and Slade was brutally honest about how weak he was or had become. He felt almost like how it had been with training under the Batman. Atlas, Bruce at least praised him for the things he had done right.

A shadow covers over him and he doesn't bother to look up. Until he feels fingers rack his bangs back off his sweaty face. He is about to open he mouth to ask the man not to touch him when an involuntary gasp comes out of his mouth instead. He winces in slight pain from his hair being pulled, dragging him upward to stand.

"I had asked you to get up. Didn't I my bird?" Slade asked in a venomous like way.

Dick who was grasping onto the mercenary's hands above him, tried to fight off the death grip Slade had on him while coming up with a suitable answer.

"Yes, yes you did." Dick said, grimacing when Slade jerked him a little when he didn't answer soon enough.

"Then why didn't you obey?"

"I don't know I- was tired." the bird says aloud, trying to be truthful. He falls abruptly and he slumps to the ground, holding a hand to his temple a dull ach was pulsating there. Dick had a hunch that he was going to endure a headache later tonight.

"You were tired?" Slade asks in a mock sort of way, and Dick looks down at his hands. Skin had been ripping off the exact size of quarters and the cuts that were underneath his open wound started to bleed. It had been weeks since Slade had cut in his back and from that time on. He knew he had to behave. Not only to ensure had his safety but he had to make sure to keep his team members safe as well. Even though they had not found him yet, He knew they were looking for him, knowing that they didn't believe that he had died inside that building. For now, he just needed to be good. So, his friend's didn't have to pay the price.

"I shouldn't have to remind you that if you continue to disappoint me the outcome of your friends won't be so pleasant. Understand?" He hears the mercenary say in a harsh whisper and Dick nodded and staggered to his feet about to get back into training.

"We'll finish for tonight." Slade said, tartly as Dick jumped upward and gripped onto the hanging circles about to train once more. "I don't think I can watch you make a fool of yourself anymore tonight, even though it is highly amusing."

Dick didn't say a word as he let go of the circles and landed on the mat. His hands beginning to sting from the wounds, it was a shame that Slade didn't allow him to use chalk. He probably wouldn't have this much slivers and cuts on his inner palms.

"Come you should take a shower. I will call Wintergreen and he shall wrap those hands up. We should probably also rewrap your back. Then dinner, and since your obviously exhausted I shall allow you to sleep early tonight. Don't get used to that boy, I feel like being generous tonight, since you had amused me with your so called 'abilities.'"

* * *

The speedster had been biting his inner cheek so hard that suddenly his mouth was filling with a bitterly substance. It was what he had to do or else he was going to go completely mad.

How was this okay?

Why was no one else freaking out like he was?

Was everyone else to the conclusion that Richard indeed had died?

Whatever the others thought, Wally knew his best bud was still out there. It was just a matter of time before that boy blunder will be reconized through the Zeta beam, and takes back his mantel as Robin. For now a short little punk, sporting his attire was taking his spot on the team, and Wally knew it was a matter of time before he would smack this boy down a few pegs.

He was arrogant, self-absorbed and a complete douche to everyone, and it just made his anger towards the goddamned Batman even stronger. The speedster had tried and tried numerous of times, trying to get the dark knight to reason with him that Robin was still out there. Alive and fighting to get back home. Wally thought that Batman could not handle to listen to him anymore from thinking Dick had passed. Or on the other hand, was simply getting annoyed at the speedster's fruitless ideas of how Dick might have survived the bomb and where he might be. Wally hardly saw Batman, only on the holographic computer when he had given the team missions.

The redhead even had been escort out of the bird's funeral for standing up in the middle of the ceremony trying to get anyone to listen to him that Robin was still alive. Which had resulted to him taking private consoler sessions with Black Canary? There had not been a time where Wally had spoken for he knew even if he had uttered something about Robin he would be shipped off to a psych-ward. So usually, he had been quite silent only talking when spoken too. He had stopped flirting with the girls and Artemis had even broke it off with him, explaining that the obsession he had with Robin still out there and that he wasn't giving her his complete attention was clearly not getting her what she needed in a boyfriend. Honestly when it had happened, he didn't say much. Only agreeing with her, and left without looking back.

Now she had her sights on a much older archer that wasn't even apart of the team. Who was indeed set driven trying to find the original Roy like Wally was trying to find Dick. At least Red Arrow was giving anything and everything to Artemis if she so much as asked.

He understood now why Dick didn't really like him and Artemis together, and it wasn't just because he had a crush on him. The bird knew the archer was only selfish, worrying about herself and herself only.

Wally sighed to himself, running a hand through his red locks. He was truly going insane. He needed to go out and find Dick before it was too late.

* * *

It was so very late but Slade was accustomed to that, finding a certain activity very entraining, It was funny to Slade how intrigued he found himself in such a trivial activity.

Bird watching.

He slid the food off the fork and began to chew. He had been eating in bed and kept an eye on the little hero through the screens in front of him. He had set up about four or five hidden cameras as well as recorders. For the fact of the bird, talking out in his sleep was far too precious.

Not only was it precious to watch the little Robin mutter things. He also dreamed such horrid things that usually ended up with him gasping awake in the middle of the night. It was the face that compelled the mercenary to study closely. The way the bird's face was seemingly calm at first then turned into a slight frown. Then his eyebrows would soon scrunch together and his limbs would slightly twitch. While his head would jerk to the side then all too soon the boy would give a loud heave and bolt up from the bed. It made Slade certain that what he was going to do to the boy would certainly take him over the edge of already insanity.

He needed to be careful. The boy was already suicidal from the hack marks that littered his left forearm. He was seemingly surprised to find these marks. He was eager to find out why the bird chose to do this. But at the moment he would have to be patient and just enjoy the performance the bird was giving him.

A slight intake of breath makes the man look up from his work and noticed the boy had turned onto his stomach, pushing the covers away from his bare back and Slade felt himself smirk.

There in front of him the youngling only in his pajama pants, scratching at his healing back that had been left open due to it needing oxygen and yawned out his doziness. Slade cannot help himself but move his eye downward a sickly smile coming across his lips, the words that he had etched into the younglings' skin shone even in the dark.

_**Good Little Bird.**_

Slade sighed and licked his lips hungrily. Oh, how he would enjoy going into that room and take the purity of the young bird. He could. It was something that had been certainly provoking him since he had almost took the boy in the darkened room weeks ago. He knew the wait would be worth it. That it would be almost… _sweet_… He almost felt taking the boy as soon as possible would be bitter. He knew the boy would break and he almost enjoyed the fact the boy still had a hint of being so high and mighty with the years of arrogance he obtained from being the one and only boy wonder.

No, he shall wait for the right moment, and at this moment was not quite yet the right time.


	8. Hush Little Robin

**(A/N: Hey, sorry for taking forever to update. I'll spare you guys the details and go straight into the story. I just wanted to thank everyone once more with the reviews, alerts and favorites. They mean more than I can possibly say.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ nor Slade Wilson.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight- Hush Little Robin,_

**_"Hush little Richard don't say a word. Mamma's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird doesn't sing…"_**

**_He hears her. He knows and will always cherish her voice. It lulled him to sleep. When the long nights at the circus died down, when he had gotten his fill after having dinner, then washed away the sweat and stage glitter. She would sing to him. He tucked him in. they would share kisses and embraces, telling each other how they loved him and he too shared his affection right back._**

**_But in one night he would never hear his mother's singing voice or feel his father's fingers ruffle through his hair._**

**_In one horrendous night everything changed in his life._**

**_Richard felt his body slump to the ground on its on accord. His nostrils fill with the awful crimson liquid that flowed freely out of his family's wounds. All he could do was to hold tightly to his parents now crumpled and distorted bodies. He had closed his eyes when he had fallen to the ground and he kept them closed now._**

**_He didn't dare to move._**

**_All the breath seemed to be knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as if he was on a swaying deck of a ship in the middle of a horrible sea storm. He tried to get his breath under control and gripped the bodies of his parents tighter._**

**_He felt as if he was to let either of them go at any moment the darkness, growing on the edges of his mind would slide him into a place of utter oblivion, breathing into the blood now a puddle around his body._**

**_He waited… Waited for someone to do something, anything._**

**_Then come the screams. He remained where he was now noticing the water that was slipping from his eyes, and then and only then he let out a howl of utter despair._**

**_"You are to weak boy and pathetic."_**

**_The voice coming from the shadows came closer, and the metal mask swam in and out of focus through the boy's eyesight._**

**_"No," he whispered, trying to convince himself that he wasn't. "I'm not weak nor pathetic." He finishes letting his head down a tear rolling down his face._**

**_He feels fingers pry his clutching hands away from his loved ones cold lifeless bodies. He whimpers out raising his head upward once more. He watches as the man above leans in closer. The man was suddenly looking blurred and misted through the boy's eyesight, and he closed his eyes slightly feeling a wave of nausea._**

**_"All you have to do little bird," he feels Slade's gloved hand gently wiped away a tear that had suddenly slid down his cheek, "Is to simply obey my every command. Only then will you obtain the true propose of you worthless life…"_**

* * *

Terrifying screams are heard throughout the small room Dick Grayson had been allowed to stay in and he curled up on his side, wondering who on God's earth was screaming like that. Had Slade captured another young hero and was holding them captive like he was? Or was simply killing a civilian for the mere enjoyment it gave the sick freak?

Whatever the reason maybe Dick couldn't take it as he clasped his hands over his ears to try to deafen the shrills, unfortunately it hadn't helped in the slightest.

He had not heard the door open to his bedroom and almost jumped out of his skin was he felt a warm gloved hand touch his bare back. He turned his eyes widening in fear for the man above had suddenly grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into an embrace. It was oh so quiet now, and it seemed so still.

That's when Dick realized two things,

One, the screams that he had heard had been erupting from his mouth.

And two, Slade was the only person to comfort him now after him waking from a dramatic nightmare.

He feels himself start to push away but Slade pulled him back, pulling his arms around him tighter. Dick can feel the heart within his chest begin to thump against his chest in a almost painful way as a thought danced within his mind.

What am I doing?

"There, there. It's alright little bird. You're alright, it was merely a dream. Well a nightmare from the way you were screaming and the way you are trembling in my arms at the moment."

There wasn't much Dick could do at the moment but to endure this treatment. If he pulled away that would only be an fruitless attempt and arguing would only be idiotic.

So, what was he left to do but to lean against the mad man. He can feel the tension rise deep within him and he knows it would be very trivial to lash out. They stay like that for awhile, Slade playing with his hair as Dick fought every fiber of his being not to react to just stay calm.

Until suddenly Slade pulls away and the bird is ordered to follow. To get ready for the day of being Slade's apprentice.

* * *

The shower the bird had took after his third training session did nothing for his aching limbs. It had only wetted down his feathers and make his tears from his eyes floats down the drain. Dick was too frightened to ask Wintergreen for some medicine for he thought Slade would refuse him the leisure and punish him. He was now laying down on the couch in Slade's penthouse, flipping through the channels on a rather nice television. An empty bowl and plate sat on the coffee table in front of him. That once had been filled with tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

After settling on the news channel Dick let his head down to relax on a plush pillow beneath him, nearly closing his eyes from the rush of nausea he was feeling. He was alone at the moment. Wintergreen doing Slade's laundry and Dick hadn't seen Slade since he dismissed him from training. He puts a hand on his forehead, breathing in deeply for he was still feeling very queasy. He tried to focus on the television in front of him but the commercial that was recently on had a quite annoying ring to it and he fished around for the remote to turn the volume down.

He does and leans back down closing his eyes and put a hand back where it was and breathed out once more. The feeling of wooziness hadn't let up anytime soon. Dick jumps a little when he feels someone swipe at his hand and touch his forehead. It was warm and rough with calluses that Dick suspected from the years of training Slade had.

The bird moved his head to look up at the man and almost doesn't recognize him. Slade had changed out of his uniform into a more relaxing attire with sweatpants and a t-shirt. His mask had been changed as well. It looked similar to his metal based mask but this one was made of some sort of soft material.

"Yo-you changed?" Dick heard himself gasp out, and he was sure if he could see Slade's eye it would be rolling.

"I cannot relax after a day of training my apprentice?" the man asks, and Dick restrains the urge to snort.

_Training? It was more like boot camp ran by a insane manic._

"You're burning up," Slade says simply taking his hand off of the boy and the boy felt himself close his eyes for a second. "I'll go fetch Wintergreen. He'll get you something for your fever."

The boy feels himself nod and watch as Slade walks out of his field of vision and he resides in taking notice on the television screen.

He really wished he hadn't.

"In other news, it looks as if Gotham has gotten themselves a brand new boy wonder. In this picture taken from a person asked to be anonymous. You can tell Batman and a much younger boy is now with him. We have been unable to contact the Dark Knight himself but the picture does not lie. The question on most of our minds at the moment is… What exactly happened to the first boy wonder? This is Anne Vandom with tonight's top stories. News at eleven."

Dread settled deep within the boy. Who had sat up from what the news caster had told him. He cradles his head in his hands. _Am I really that easy to replace? They already gave up on looking for me? Did Bruce even morn for me? _Dick couldn't stop the tears that started to well up on the corners of his eyes and he let out a suffocated cry.

"Are you in pain boy?"

Dick shook his head slightly and wiped his eyes with his sleeve but the realization of what he was making him angrier than he had ever been before. He felt himself shake a little. He hears Slade ask him what was wrong but he didn't answer. Not until he feels Slade grip at his wrists and slam them down on his sides did he shout out,

"HE REPLACED ME FOR JASON! JASON IS ONLY TEN! ONLY TEN! IT ISN'T FAIR THIS IS YOUR FAULT. And-" he stopped and looked down at his lap and whispered, "Wally probably gave up on looking for me as well."

"Hm," was all Slade said.

Rage overtakes the bird as he got up and started to yell yet again, "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THEY THINK I AM DEAD!"

"Is it boy?" Slade asks and Dick's eyes begin to widen when the man grabbed hold of his wrist and flung him to the side. He staggered and hunched over his dinner he had earlier felt as if it was going to come back up.

"Who was the one to leave there team member to come after me alone?" the man asked and Dick winced for the nausea was unbearable.

"I-." he starts to argue with the man but stopped, "I want to go home."

Silence enters the room and he feels Slade's bare hand on his head. "You are home little bird."

Dick opens his mouth to disagree but he quickly clasps and hand over his mouth instead. After his stomach gave a painful lurch. "Slade?" he asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

But Slade doesn't have time to direct him as his stomach gave another lurch and the dinner he had was now on the floor.

"Wintergreen." he hears Slade call and Dick begins to tremble a cold sweat breaking out against his skin. He stomach gave another lurch.

"I-I'm sorry." he apologized more to Wintergreen than Slade as both men entered the room.

"It's quite alright Richard." he hears the old man say and that's what does him in. He sinks to the floor away from the pile of sick and lets out a weep, "No, it's al-all my fault. Everything always is. I couldn't be a perfect protégé and I can't even be a good enough apprentice."

"Stop wallowing in self-pity boy." he hears Slade sigh out and looks up giving the man above him a bat-glare to the best of his ability with tears in his eyes.

"I'm afraid that doesn't intimidate me. Maybe if you didn't have tears streaming down your face it might have been a little frightening but I highly doubt it. By any means you need to calm down apprentice just think of your precious little friends."

Dick hunches over to his side. He doesn't hear anything from the man above and he carefully lifts his head and whispers his voice cracking,

"Sl-Slade?"

"I am done with you boy. Go to your room. You need a rest."

He can barely hear what was said as he begins to tremble. His mind having no control of the spasms that racked his form.

"Please I'll be good. I promise I'll be good!" Dick screamed out as his body curled into a ball, his illness beginning to make him imagine things through his blue eyes.

Bodies littering the floor, blood sweeping out of his wounds, cries of utter terror ring through his ears and when he looks up through the darkness he sees the monster who has started this all.

"Stay, stay away from me. Just _please?_"

* * *

Slade can only sneer hungrily as he bends down to the thrashing boy.

"Wintergreen fill the syringe with one of the liquid relaxing sedatives in the medical bay." He says loudly to the butler who nods about to walk out, when Slade stops him with saying,

"Make it a strong one." He looks down at the bird and notices that he is shaking even more. His teeth chattering, "Calm down little bird."

He watches the boy follow orders. The shaking had ceased while his breathing had slowed incredibly. But the chattering stayed. He feels smiles, knowing it was just a matter of time that this bird will break under his hold.

"Can. Can you make it stop, please?"

The man doesn't answer only when Wintergreen comes back with the syringe and he takes the boy's small arm into his hand, watching in mere amusement as the boy's eyes suddenly grow wide. They flickered from Slade, to the syringe, then back again to the mercenary.

"Hold still…" He says and pulls the sleeve back on the boy's sleeve and pinched the needle into his arm. He watches from the corner of his eye as the boy winced slightly from the pinch then slump against the floor he had fallen onto minutes before.

* * *

He feels as if he was lighter than a feather, being pulled upward and held close to some sort of blazing warmth.

His body was waning down, relaxing asking him to let go of the nonsense that his mind was screaming at him. That this wasn't right that he needed to start fighting despite his weak figure to stray away from the heat that he was clinging close.

He then feels like he is falling and the release that comes with it, makes him sigh out in bliss, feeling the soft blankets and pillows under his touch.

"Are you in pain? Shall I send Wintergreen in?"

Dick could barely hear what the man above had said as his vision began to become hazy. He must've shook his head because the voice above whispered out,

"No? I think I will anyways."

Dick feels something dance across his clothed chest then felt something pull his shirt up and off of him. Fingers tracing his sides and he closes his eyes nearly falling into oblivion. He doesn't for the voice in his head started to scream at him once more and he felt himself wince a little when the fingers left his side and he suddenly felt lonely.

"Now let's get you more comfortable and out of those jeans." He hears the voice say in such kindness that almost sounded sickening.

He then feels something pop open his jeans and he is lifted up a bit for Slade to pull them off his slender hips. The drafty room leaves him shivering and the man above him gently takes hold of him and slides him underneath the warm covers. He let his hands snake upward and tugs at the covers to warm his shoulders looking up through the fog of his eyesight and noticed Slade was still in the room.

"Feeling better?"

It takes him awhile but he nods at the man, closing his eyes and yawned.

"Good Wintergreen will be in shortly. Rest now little bird. Take a long shower in the morning before we start training."

Dick didn't say anything and watched the man turn to step out of the room then he croaked out,

"Sla-Slade?"

"Yes Robin?" Slade asked turning back to face him.

"I… please I just don't under-stand…. Why?" he stutters his heart beating rapidly in his chest and he hears the man hush him, placing a finger against his lips.

"We will discuss this another time. I want you to rest now. You can do that for me right?"

He watches as the man starts to walk out of the room and he gets up a little, reaching out his arm for the man to stop.

"Yes Robin."

Dick bit his bottom lip and thought, Bruce wasn't bothering with him anymore and his teammates that he was so desperate to save wasn't coming to rescue him. He sighed and said looking up at the man,

"Whatever you need me to do I will do it. I don't have a family anymore or friends. I will be your faithful apprentice."

"That's is what I been trying to tell you boy. It's nice for you to understand that now. Sleep apprentice you will need all the rest you will need before your first assignment."

He felt himself nod and slowly closed his eyes then heard the man slowly walk out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Slade closed the door behind himself and smiled behind his mask. Finally everything was working according to plan. He walked over to his desk that held a photo. A photo that was sent to every multi-media in the country. He picks it up and rips it to shreds, throwing them into the fireplace, starting a small fire, watching as the flames melted the picture.

"This is only the beginning." he says to no one in particular.


	9. I'm Only Human, I Have an Skeleton in Me

_**Chapter **_**Nine - **_**I'm Only Human, I Have an Skeleton in Me**_

Calculating the perfect moment to loosen the string Dick held his breath, and when he was ready, he let the arrow soar. It hit exactly were he had directed the tip of the arrow to make its mark. He hears a slight applaud then he turns to see Slade behind him, lurking from the shadows coming into the light.

Almost like a _demon_.

"You're simply outstanding with that bow aren't you?" Slade told him. He merely shrugs not really knowing if he was or he was not.

"Come."

He does and doesn't bother to act out in disobedience. Why should he? It wasn't like there was anyone out there coming to find him, and he really didn't want to make Slade angry today. He looks up at the man who he could tell was leering down at him, pinching at his cheek between his fore finger and thumb. "I think I prefer you with shorter hair. It brings out your eyes."

Dick doesn't say anything back. He only runs a hand through his now short locks. He didn't really have a choice in this new development, but then he remembers what he had told his rather strict mentor,

"_Whatever you need me to do I will do it. I don't have a family anymore or friends. I will be your faithful apprentice."_

So, he supposed if Slade wanted to chop off all his hair to make him seem unrecognizable. Who was he to protest? He suddenly winces when the man above pinched harder at his cheek, "You thanked Wintergreen properly correct?" he asks a hint of icy fury coated his vocal cords.

Dick nodded cannot help but shivering slightly,

"Use your words boy!" Slade demanded, adding more pressure to pinch the skin between his forefinger and thumb.

"Ye-yes Slade I did." Dick stammered and Slade let him go, pushing him towards the middle of the room where a box laid. The boy, rubbing at his sore cheek, hadn't even noticed its presence until now.

"Open it." the man taller beside him, ordered and he leans over to take the closed box into his hands and began to open it up.

Ebony eyebrows lift upward as Dick looked up at Slade in confusion.

"Try it on Richard."

Dick took a unitard that was the color of night into his hands and pulled it upward out of the box. Then he began to strip out of the clothing he was recently wearing trying to ignore Slade's grey eye trail on his body.

He slips into the costume the material was somewhat familiar to his Robin costume. It's tight against his skin yet it was comfortable. There are black shoulder pads and a hood that expected to go over his head.

The boy pulls the hood over his head and it covers most of his face in a comfortable shadow. Yet he is still able to see the things around him without any worry. He jumps a little at the feel of his mentor's hand slightly touch his back and pulls the zipper upward slowly.

Dick's breath hitches a little when Slade gets to the top and clasps the costume firmly together. They stand there for quite awhile until the bird feels Slade's hand wrap around his left wrist and spins him around.

"Hm," Dick heard Slade hum, inspecting how it looked on him. Then he had pulled more items from the box, a pair of thick gloves, combat boots, a utility belt, and unfamiliar domino mask with spikes that went up and down on the sides.

He asks Dick to put them on, and he does, wondering why he was to be dressed in all blacks. He opens a bottle of spirit glue after Slade had handed it to him. He spread it on and pulled the mask on, shielding his azure eyes. He was surprised to find that it was fitting nicely to his face, like his old one had done.

"One more thing, I think." Slade uttered and went to retrieve something. Dick looks down at himself and sighed a little, it was very different from the colorful attire he usually wore. Overall was still comfortable.

Slade returned, holding items that made Dick frown, "what's the quiver and bow for?"

"You," the man says, pulling the straps over Dick's slender shoulders for him and handed him the bow. He takes it and Slade stands back a little, admiring his work.

"Simply perfect." the man says then beckons Dick to follow him towards the bathroom where a full-length mirror was held.

When Dick first sees his reflection, he almost doubles back, thinking that there was another person in this room. It takes him awhile to realize that this was really him. He feels himself take a step closer to the mirror. He feels and watches as his mentor clasps onto his shoulder slightly and bends down to whisper something into his ear,

"No more will you be a colorful little Robin, prancing around saving civilians. Oh no Richard, You are now my dark Nightingale."

Dick would never admit it aloud, but he was actually starting to believe in what his mentor had said.

* * *

"He calls himself Nightingale, and his been stealing tech at various companies. Mostly at Lex Corps and Wayne Enterprises. I want you and your team to find him and bring him down." The dark knight addressed to Kaluder whom nodded, understanding.

Wally kept looking up at the screens at this anti-hero in action. His agility was amazing and his work with a bow would leave Artemis and Roy to hang their heads in shame. The young man was dressed in all black his face hidden within a hood and Wally saw a mask hiding his eyes.

_Who was this guy?_

* * *

When Richard stepped into his mentor's office he saw him sitting at the desk waiting for him patiently. The laptop's light shown on man's masked face.

"You did exceptionally well." Slade praised him and beckoned him to get closer and hand over the tech he had stolen.

He hesitates for a mere second then does and wishes he hadn't for Slade said, "Having second thoughts about being my loyal apprentice Richard?"

Dick gulps and shakes his head, setting down the bow and quiver onto the floor. Then took a seat in the empty chair.

"Good because I monitored your vital signs, elevated heart rate, adrenaline that sky rocketed. You won't admit it, but stealing for me gives you a desired thrill."

Dick felt himself opened his mouth to decline but thought better of it and closed his mouth.

"It seems we have attracted some wanted attention towards the team you were once on." Slade informed and Dick could feel himself shiver a little.

"This will be where your acting skills will need to play a part in your next mission Richard. For let's not forget my probes can destroy your once called friends if one act of disobedience is shown and I will not show any sort of mercy."

The voice that Slade had used to tell Dick this made him believe every word he said, "I won't disappoint you Slade. "

* * *

**Review? Please? MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Notes that I had to fix some things)**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	10. My Skin

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: See, Mixxi did I lie? It's about 6am where I live. :) TOTALLY WARNING APPLYS IN THIS CHAPTER (If you don't want me to ruin it just read it.) but if you are interested in what the warnings are please look at the bottom (A/N).**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten - My Skin**_

Days had passed. More rigorous training and Slade made sure not to injure the boy. He needed all the strength and energy he could obtain.

Dick was recently filling his spoon full of sweet onion soup. He watches slightly entertained as the steam from the soup rose into the air. If he had his Ipod now he would have selected a piece from Beethoven, or maybe Mozart to listen to as the steam weaved through their internal dance.

A hard yet fast bump to the back of his head and Dick snaps out of his thoughts. He turns his eyebrows coming together and his dazed tiny smile he had while watching the steam turned to an irritated frown.

"Stuck in the clouds boy?" the man asks a hint of similar annoyance shows up in his voice.

"I-" he stops swallowing his response instead, turning back around and ripped a piece of French bread that had been previously sliced for him. Thanks to Wintergreen and dipped it into his soup.

"That's quite alright if you were Richard." he hears Slade say, walking around the round wooden table and took a seat across from him, "But you are aware that you cannot be in those clouds or anything else when your serving me, correct?"

Dick feels himself nod then bites into the bread, chewing on it as Slade watches in closely.

_Does this guy ever stop? And why have I never once seen him eat?_

"You are going to do everything I tell you tonight, aren't you?" it sounds like a question but Dick knows that it is not. It wasn't even an order. It was a mere statement. For Slade knew Dick wouldn't hesitate that he would indeed do what was told of him. No questioning, no reasoning,

The boy stopped in his actions of filling himself with nutrients, narrowed his eyes at the single gray eye, and gave a nod of the head.

"Even if your friends learn who you are. You will not disobey an order I will give to you?"

Dick who had recently had a spoonful of the hot soup swallowed it whole, feeling the hot liquid run down his throat and he felt his eyes begin to tear up as he gasped out,

"No-no sir, I will not."

"Crying boy?" Slade teases and Dick feels his left hand that was recently under the table now balled up in a fist.

"No, the soup is hot." Dick explains and hears Slade chuckle at him. The boy can feel his cheeks redden and it wasn't from the hot soup at all.

After Dick had his fill, he went to the bathroom to change into his uniform. He couldn't deny that he didn't like it. It was quite comfortable and he could move easy in it with his acrobatic abilities. But he was using this for evil, and once he knew he would be out of Slade's clutches he would burn this dark costume to the deepest of hell along with that bow he once cherished.

He looks into the mirror, washing his hands after he had relieved his once full bladder, catching a glance at how his muscles were tauter and strong, bigger than they had been before Dick had fallen into his dark mentor's hands. He always had abs but never showed. Now they were showing faintly against his smooth pale skin of his abdomen; just faint hints of the muscle that had never been that strong before.

He was not buffed up like a steroid injected bodybuilder. He still had the body of a gymnast with a definite strength that showed from the many training sessions that he had never obtained before. For he was sure Bruce would disapprove saying that he was strong enough already and didn't need to stress out his body. Or for the fact that Richard was to busy taking out bad guys and school. He didn't have time to settle down and only train after train for hours on end unlike now.

_School, _He thinks and sighs there was no way he would be able to pass and go on to his junior year. Even though he could probably pass all the tests that were given to him. Bruce would never let him, saying that would only bring unwanted attention.

_Bruce…_

"Stop." he scolds himself for thinking of that man and dried off his hands, pulling on the uniform.

He needed to stop thinking about the life he once had. It didn't exist anymore. He tugs on zipper and clasps it shut, pulling on the mask and tugging the hood over his head, seeking a glance towards the mirror.

"I am Nightingale. Not Robin. This is who I am." he whispers, he can hear a dark voice so much like the dark knight inside his head scold him for what he had uttered.

* * *

"You are certainly ready little bird." Slade says soothingly as Dick walks into the training room, picking up his quiver that had been stocked up with arrows slipping it over his shoulders tightening the straps and picked up the bow with his left hand turning to look at Slade.

He feels Slade's strong hands slip onto his shoulder's and tightened his grasp on the boy, looking into his masked eyes.

"You studied hard. By watching those tapes of your friends fighting styles and studying the blue prints of the building. Do you think you are ready for your first assignment Nightingale?"

Dick doesn't even think about it as he nods and he almost hears Slade purr in delight. He feels Slade's hands trail upward, cupping his chin in his hands and tilting his face upwards.

"That thermal blaster, Nightingale," Dick hears Slade croon, tightening his grip on the his face. "I want it; you're going to get it for me. I want you to steal it for me…"

Dick pulled his face free, rubbing the sore spot between his fingers, "Yes Slade."

"That's a good boy." Slade says, "Make your mentor proud, and of course you will be duly _awarded…_"

The boy jumps a little at the way the man had uttered the last word. He couldn't mean… of course not. The man was just getting to him. He couldn't let him do that.

"Yes Slade." he utters and he is sure that Slade was smiling under that mask of his.

"Go. Fetch me what I want boy, and if you do not obey me. You will not like the outcome."

And Robin… or rather Nightingale does what Slade told him to do…

* * *

The city lay spread beneath him like some dark offering. He wanted to stay on this helicopter for as long as he could. To savor the night's air, rustling around him.

He feels one of Slade's robots nudge at him, telling him that he needed to move.

He sighs and takes several steps back then runs. He runs building up momentum as he went until he jump, falling his hood threatening to fall off his head. But he paid no mind to it as he descended from the sky to the tall circular building that held his objective.

He lands lightly onto the building's observatory dome atop the building, rolling over himself to stand. He takes a glance upward and watches as his ride leaves and he rolls his eyes under his mask.

Typical he wasn't going to get any help in his at all.

Wind rippled at his hood and he tugged at it to stay put and took small explosive from his belt. That was oddly marked with an _S_ and threw it at one of the sheet metal panels of the dome.

He shielded his eyes against the blast as it blew a dent in it and popped the rivets; and then, crouching down, worked his fingers under it and pulled it off, letting it clash and clatter as it descended down the sloped side of the building. A dark square hole was now before him. He pulled at his bow to go through his right arm and onto his shoulder and he then duly leapt into the hole he had made headfirst.

Thankful, that the arrows in his quiver would not fall out unless he himself pulled them out to use for an attack. Inside the metal roof was a network of pipes and support beams and cables. Nightingale moved through it easily, acrobat that he once was, and soon reached the bottom; only another thin sheet of metal separated him from the laboratory in which resided his goal. Reaching up and clasping the support beam above him, he brought his legs up and then slammed them down again together, denting the panel beneath his feet.

He bit onto his bottom lip and tired again with the same result. He sighed then tried again thinking of every god damn face that betrayed him. That had angered him, and his capture's face that was on that panel and he slammed both of his legs down with all the strength he could muster and the panel fell right through, clattering to the floor below.

Nightingale dropped through the gap he had created a small smile gracing his lips, landing in a cat-like crouch. In one swift motion he pulled another device from his belt, stood aligning the explosive like he had done numerous times with a arrow and then hurled it across the room.

It sunk into the glass storage vessel in which, floating in a blue force field, was the object of Slade's desire. Dick couldn't stop thinking if he was still Robin that he could just hack into the system and it would simply give it to him. Without any stress.

But his mentor mind you liked to give him stress, and anyway he wasn't Robin anymore. The mini bomb made a small beeping noise, then there was a brilliant flash and an electronic-sounding explosion as the glass shattered and the force field shorted out.

In three long bounds, before the smoke had even cleared, Nightingale was at the containment unit and reaching for the device. He stretched for it, snatching it up, allowing himself the ghost of a tiny self-satisfied smirk at his accomplishment.

Then the expression was gone like everything seemed to be in his world now. He turned sharply at the sound of many quick heavy footfalls and froze as the door to the laboratory was kicked in; four guards pounded inside, their weapons charged and ready to fire.

"He's stolen the thermal blaster!" One cried angrily, his laser gun blazing.

Nightingale looked at them feeling suddenly bored, lazily tossing the said thermal blaster from one hand to the other.

"Oh, this thingy?" He asks, tucking it in his belt for safe keeping and pulled out his bow, reaching over himself for an arrow but stops when a sudden booming voice rips throughout his com.

"_**Do not waste those arrows on these useless guards. Use them for what is to come."**_ Nightingale groans out and tucks when a blast shots passed his head that was aimed poorly.

"Stop him!" A second guard shouted and Dick presumed that was the guard who shot at him first.

The other three follow the order, opening fire all directing towards him. Nightingale sprang forwards, somersaulted into the air, arcing over in an impressive gravity defying fashion that probably would have made his mother and father proud if he was back in the circus.

He caught hold of the edge of the gap in the ceiling and flipped upwards and was gone,

working his way quickly through the maze-like interior of the roof. The guards followed the scraping noises he made, turning and pounding back out into the corridor and down a flight of steps, all pausing at the beginning of a long metal walkway.

The sounds of Nightingale's escape had stopped.

"Where'd he go?" A third guard asked aloud, puzzled. They paused, looking around, and then all ran off in succession, guns at the ready.

Nightingale allowed himself another tiny smile even as the blood rushed to his head; nevertheless, he was reminded uncomfortably of Batman as he hung upside down from the roof. Righting himself, he dropped to the walkway below, landing as noiselessly as was humanly possible, and, touched his hip to make sure he still had Slade's prize, re-embarked upon his flight of the crime scene.

"I do not believe you should be so high and mighty. I know you won't be walking out of here with that thermal blaster." He turns and its almost as if he had entered a dream. Had it been that long since he hadn't seen his teammates?

Aqualad whipping out his still water swords and Miss Martian her eyes already glowing. Rocket right behind her ready to step in when it was her turn. Zatanna her arms outstretched ready to say a spell.

That's when he turns and books it towards the other way only to skid to a stop when he is stopped by a female archer who he scowled at, Superboy already seeming to have some temper issues towards him.

Maybe it was the fact that he was at Lex's Corps, and that certainly held a touché subject for the clone.

"Well this is hardly fair." Dick says looking around him noting that they were one member short, "six against one. I see how you heroes work."

He can hear a slight chuckle on the other end of the com and he smiles a little.

"It's actually seven against one. You must be bad at math."

Dick holds his breath as he hears that voice. That voice. He could almost start to break down then and there. He feels a sudden rush fly pass him and he checks his belt the stolen weapon was gone.

"Totally taking candy from a baby." Kid Flash says comically and throws the device upward. That's when Dick did something he could never forgive himself for.

With moves he obtained under Slade's training he positioned an arrow towards the speedster and shot it. It rammed into the speedster right inner palm and blood splashed against the rooftop. A loud yell rings in his ears. As he watches his mentor's prize fall to the ground. The boy he loves huffing and puffing at the pain he inflicted.

That's when the real battle began.

* * *

Slade watched gleefully at the show in front of him. He did not know that this boy was that willing to get what he wanted. It was truly breath taking.

"Slade are you aware that the supply of the Scarecrow serum is some to be run out of. Shall I get some more for you sir?" Slade feels himself smile as he turns to his old friend and says,

"Not to worry Wintergreen we won't be needing that serum anymore on a daily basis. I think we will only use it rarely in the future. For tonight will be the night I break the little bird."

He sees Wintergreen nod then walks out of his office and he turns back to enjoy the show.

* * *

Dick picks up the blaster as his former teammates stood from where they had been knocked down. The speedster still seething against the wall holding his injured hand with his other.

"Who do you work for?" demands Aqualad and Dick only smiles a little as he responds,

"I work for no one." he lies then is buzzed in that his ride was on his way.

He takes a few steps back as the team gets closer to him, watching in the corner of his eye as Wally gets up and looks about to pound him into the ground if he could.

"It's been fun I'll admit. But it's time that I should get going." Dick says edging towards the edge of the building, throwing a sleeping gas towards them.

Just five more seconds.

He hears many of them cough out, and then that's when it happens.

Kid Flash suddenly bolts towards him his eyes closing, and just before Wally can attack him. Dick jumps upward somersaulting backward letting his free hands go against Wally's shoulder's and directed himself back down towards the building as Wally fell towards the city streets.

Dick's eyes widened but didn't dare to yell out the speedster's name. He rips out a cord and ties it around a arrow, directing it toward the building and lodged it tightly into it.

"_**What are you doing Richard? You are to not save that boy. RICHARD!"**_

He ties the cord around him and jumps down barely inches from the speedster hearing his mentor yell at him that he was disobeying. But he pushes all that to the side as he grabs onto the speedster barely conscious form and hugs onto his body for dear life.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he hears the boy stammer and Dick ignores it, asking the boy to hold onto him which he does. He is about to tie another line of cord around another arrow when a weak spell causes them to get pulled back upward to the building.

"gnirb eht syob kcab pu ereh" *Bring the boys back up here.*

Once Dick feels his feet touch the building rooftop under his feet and watches as Zatanna's eyes begin to close as she falls back into a deep sleep.

"Dude? You saved me."

Dick turns towards the speedster who green eyes were clouded over from the gas and he leans down about to kiss those quivering lips when-

A shrill squeal of electronic feedback _screamed_ in his ear from the tiny radio receiver plugged in there. He faintly heard Slade's voice through it but could not make out the words. It grew louder, became higher and higher, sending needles through his brain as the frequency spiraled upwards.

The pain in his head caused him to push away from the speedster who long feel asleep. He doubled over, his hands clawing at his temples, shrieking in up most agony.

Before he lost consciousness metal arms snaked over his shoulders and dragged him in some sort of transportation. One accidentally letting him go and his head smashed against the metal floor.

And Dick knew no more.

* * *

When he comes round he feels slight tickles on his bare cheek and neck. He can tell he isn't wearing his uniform anymore instead sporting what felt like nightwear. He grudgingly opens his eyes to look at the mad man above him.

The gloved hand stopping its movements for a minute. "Oh, you're finally awake I see." and he offers a hand for the boy to stand. Dick takes it and stands feeling slightly uneasy.

The blow that strikes at him smacks his head to the side and he lets out a wail for it had hurt like hell.

"I thought we came to an agreement that you were going to be my faithful apprentice."

Another smack this time on Dick's right side of his face.

"You were to be loyal,"

Another.

"To follow orders"

This time a punch.

"To leave everything behind."

Another punch that left Dick to shield his face with his hands as he cowered.

Slade leaned in close to the bird's ear who shuddered when he felt that mask close to him. He gasps out when the man above suddenly took hold of his arms and pulled them away from his stinging face.

"I've noticed something was off with you boy and I think I know why. Tell me the scars on your left forearm are they because you're still depressed about your family's death?"

Dick's eyes became wide as Slade whispered this in his ear. He bent his head down and tried getting away from the strong grip that the mad man had on him and he feels a gloved finger on his forearm. He feels it ride over his healing wounds and he cringes inward. No one knew about this. No one never really noticed. But the person he most hated did? He couldn't understand this. He didn't want to.

He feels Slade grow closer, swiping the mask against his ear once again. He turned his head the opposite direction trying his best to get away. "Or is it because this _Wally_ will never feel the same as you do with him?"

"Shut-shut up" Dick can hear the way his voice started to quiver and he hates himself for that as he struggles harder to break free.

"No, boy I will not. So tell me. Do you love this Wally fellow? Does he not love you back? Is that why you hack at your skin and make these unforgiving marks because you feel ashamed that a little hero like you is gay?"

Dick didn't say a word, fighting the tears that threatened to fall from his beauteous eyes.

'_Hold it together Richard. Just keep it together.'_

"Such a pity this boy doesn't love you back." Slade tsked and Dick felt the man twist his body around and he lost his balance, falling onto the wrestling mat with a slight thud.

Dick didn't look up as he pulled his knees to his chest and tucked his arms in the space between his chest and knees, shaking his head trying to rid the realization that his enemy knew he did this to himself.

"Oh, pet it's alright. Life isn't quite fair for you is it?" He hears Slade say in a low torturous voice and Dick only shudders trying to block the ugly words now entering his mind.

"Everyone expects you to be perfect. But your not, are you?"

Dick feels himself shake his head and halts his actions, noticing he was agreeing with the man above him.

"I could make you perfect little one. All you need is to listen to every word I say, follow every direction I give to you, and-"

Dick gasps out as a stronger force pins him down and then was lifting his arms up over his head, "give in to what I do to you." Slade said in a soft mutter.

Something clicks in the bird's head and he struggles more forcefully not wanting what the man was implying.

"Get-get away I. Don't." Dick's voice cracks under the pressure the man above inflicted. He tried to break free but Slade had other ideas as he feels him rip away the clothing that shields his lithe body.

"Are you scared little birdie?" Slade taunts and Dick turns his head to the side, closing his eyes to make his world turn into complete darkness.

He hears a rustling and clicking sounds of Slade's uniform getting taken off and he feels his heart begin to thud against his chest very harshly.

"I suppose you're not important to anyone. Since they haven't even bothered to come and find you. Just think if Batman knew what was happening to you at this very moment. He would be so ashamed that you couldn't fight back." Slade whispered harshly. "But I doubt he could've stopped me from doing this."

A hand was on Dick's hip and it gripped at his briefs, pulling it with some greater force so much like Superman and it shredded his last hope into shreds, snapping his fragile skin, feeling cool air meet his now bare flesh.

"Stop. Please!"

He hears Slade growl in a low animalistic way and pressed his body down on his young body.

'I've never even been touched like this before... How is this fair? I can't. I can't do this. Fight… Fight back!'

But the facts that his friend's lives were hanging on a thin string made him stay still, shuddering when he feels a bare finger against his smooth chest.

"No, Robin. I will not stop. This will happen."

Suddenly Dick feels himself get lifted up a bit and get slammed against the mat on his stomach almost knocking the breath out of his lungs as he gasped. He then feels Slade place both knees between his legs, feeling rough hands prying his legs apart.

"This isn't going to be fancy this time, boy. I'm just going to take you. It may hurt more, but I've been waiting to long." He feels the man reach for something and he tries to scramble upward only to get slammed back onto the plush mat, stopping when he feels something chilly between his cheeks.

"Uh, uh. Little hero let's not make a fuss unless you would like your friends to pay the consequences for your disobedience."

All Dick could do was let his head drop and lay against the mat when told to. He had gone through so much already. He knew he wouldn't be able handle this, but he knew he had to. The lives of the ones he loved were on the line. He had already lost one family. He didn't want to lose another.

Richard thought he knew about pain first hand. By the years of being an acrobat and the training he endured plus the training under Batman, getting beat up on some patrols that left him with bruises and welts, torn muscles and rarely broken bones.

But this… this was something else entirely.

Dick bite into his lips feeling blood started to dribble down his chin. He would not scream he would not do a thing.

"I told you boy. If you disobeyed me you wouldn't like the outcome." Slade huffed out as he rammed inside of the virgin boy. Who gasped out feeling something sweep down his thighs, he was told this. But he just didn't want Wally to die.

Wally…

With one final agonizing thrust. Dick feels something shot within him and he trembles at how horrid he feels.

He then is pulled to the side feeling Slade's hot breath on the back of his neck. They sit there for awhile one on the urge of crying while the other was quite satisfied with himself.

"It's over isn't it? Just please take it out." Dick chokes out. He hasn't moved since Slade moved him to the side. And now he knows that soon he'll break down. The only thing that was keeping him in control was a small brownish black oval that was marked on the wall. He isn't sure why, but all he knows if he thinks about anything but, he'd be completely gone.

"Oh no my dear boy." He hears Slade taunt and a bare hand plays at his bare hip, "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes. Prepare for a awful long night."

Dick covered his eyes with his hands as he felt the man thrust into him once more. Tears spilling from his eyes and he cannot stop the drowned out scream that rips out of his throat.

* * *

**So... Yeah... Review? (Hey just saying if I get an flames for this its on you becuase i've been hinting at this for almost all the chapters.)**

**WARNINGS!**

**Contains Rape, Gore and cursing. That is all...**

**With love and stay asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	11. The Forgotten Promise

**(A/N Well, thanks to a snow day today I was able to get this out. I don't know when I will be able to update next.)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - The Forgotten Promise**

Tremors rack his once pure body. His now body stripped of purity and its once angelic state to become unhealthy and impure. He was merely just a _pawn_.

A _toy_.

A _slave_.

The boy had curled himself into a ball not too long ago. After the man, who took his purity with such selfish hands and a monstrous heart walked away from him, leaving him to come to senses of what had happened.

The boy cannot help the slight jump caused by bottles, falling on the mat beside him. Utter pain that emulates his lower half screams at him for the sudden movement. However, he does not utter a word of how the pain affects him and he closes his eyes.

"Clean this mess up." It's an order and he doesn't dare to disobey,

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" questioned the man and Dick shudders as he gets up a little looking up at the masked man, feeling the tears that had long dried on his face.

"Yes… Master,"

* * *

"So, you want me to believe that this boy… This Nightingale took down all seven of you in one go and escaped with another piece of stolen technology."

"He was highly skilled." Kaluder said, tugging on his sweater, looking down for the tone the dark-knight used seemed to make Kaluder feel uncomfortable.

"It was almost as if he knew all of our fighting styles." Zatanna informs from other side of the room, where Artemis and Megan were as well.

"And, he wasn't afraid to hurt anyone in the process of getting what he came for." Wally hears himself mutter, as he looks down at his bandaged hand. It had stung since he had awoken the next morning.

He hears Batman groan from the speakers of the holographic computer then says clear to everyone in the room that they were to have a ten-page essay on how their mission was a failure and what they would've done. Then with that, the screen went black leaving the room silent.

"I don't know why we are all obsessing over this guy." Artemis suddenly pipes up and Wally moves his gaze over to his ex-girlfriend. "I mean he isn't that great of an archer."

"Really Artemis?" he asks, waving his injured hand over towards her. "I can move to the speed of sound and I still got an arrow stuck in my palm. Oh, yeah not a great archer at all,"

"Why were you provoking that freak anyway?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, glaring over at him.

"I should have gone. I probably could have taken him down," the new Robin suddenly pipes up and all Wally wants to do is scream, ignoring the what the boy said and stood from where he was sitting he says,

"What does it matter if I provoked him or not, it looked as if you wouldn't have stopped him from doing this." he says again holding up his injured hand, "Let me see were you jealous that he was a better archer than what you will ever be. Or that he was living a life you probably wish you could join."

"Enough!" Wally turns and sees Kaluder give him a look of disappointment. "What?" snaps then hears a choked out cry.

He looks round, watching as Megan and Zatanna hug the now crying archer, and Wally suddenly feels guilty for bringing up that Artemis's whole family was or were villains.

"Look I'm sorry." he tries but Artemis is certainly not having it as she suddenly spats out, "How's your search for finding Robin? Not good? Well that's not surprising since he is dead!"

Wally doesn't respond to the calls that shout after him as he speeds out of the room and heads toward the shoreline, feeling the autumn's wind brush against his ginger locks.

The speedster walks up to a boulder, sitting on it, watching the waves hit the shoreline, as fresh tears he hadn't shed in a while fell down his cheeks.

Why had Robin felt the need to leave him and go find Slade on his own?

Why had this happened? Was Robin alive? Or was it just because Wally so driven to get his friend back this feeling was merely a feeling for those who wished for things that weren't true?

If he had only kept to their promise, the one hot summer when the team was just settled as a team…

***Flashback***

_**The sun blared down on the two boys. One younger the other slightly older, Despite their age they were building a sand castle in the cool sand by the sea. They kept quiet too absorbed in making a perfect castle. When suddenly the older of the two suddenly broke the silence,**_

"_**You know?" He asked stopping his movements of creating a base of the tower and glanced up at the younger boy whose dark shades was covering his determined face.**_

"_**Mm," asked the boy who didn't bother to look up from his masterpiece.**_

_**The older boy sighed and ran a hand through his ginger colored locks, "I think we should have some sort of promise for each other. We've been friends forever you know? And I still couldn't bear to see you hurt on the job." He finishes then watches as the raven-haired boy suddenly stops in his actions of making the castle to stare up at the speedster. **_

_**A frown gracing his lips in distaste,**_

"_**I am not some damsel in distress," he states and the speedster pulls his hands up palms toward his friend as if telling him not to get angry with him.**_

"_**Neither am I, believe me no one would think you would dude." He smirks and he is sure the bird was rolling his eyes, "I'm just saying that we should have an agreement that we will be always there for each other no matter what. That we will always be there to save the other,"**_

_**He watches as the corner of the bird's mouth twitches a little to form a smile but is pulled into his mouth as the raven-haired chews on his lip to cover it that he was about to grin, "Don't we do that already?" he asks and the speedster merely nods,**_

"_**True but for when something happens to either of us. That the other will stop at nothing to save him, and make him smile.**_

_**The acrobat couldn't hide the blush that dusted over his cheeks and the speedster couldn't help but feel a warm sensation that he couldn't really explain. It was only when his best friend was around.**_

"_**I promise." the younger boy says, reaching over to grasp the speedster's who clasps both of their hands tighter and begins to move his arm up then back down,**_

"_**I promise as well… It's not like it's hard to get you to smile I just have to be an idiot…"**_

"_**True, that's why we do call you Kid Idiot to your face." and the speedster watches as the acrobat's lips curl up a little to form a tiny smile.**_

***End of Flashback***

Teardrops stain Wally's blue shirt, but he does not mind for his head is cradled within his hands. He keeps his eyes shut and silently weeps, wishing for trivial things he knew would never happen like, to end world hungry, world peace, and to get his best friend back. That never meant that he wouldn't try to strive for those things, especially finding that little bird named Robin.

* * *

The spray from the shower-head had long turned an icy temperature, but the broken bird still rubbed at his already raw skin. Tears that once fell from his eyes were now washed away down the drain but the horrid feeling still remained.

He felt _dirty,_

_Disgusting,_

_Impure,_

_Unworthy._

He only knew one remedy but he did not have anything sharp. His nails had been cut not too long ago and he was afraid of doing such a thing for his _Master_ would see it eventually. The boy scrubs at his raw and on the urge of bleeding skin once more before a pain shots up his spine like red-hot flames. He bends over, gasping out, holding his hand over his mouth and bite into his outer palm. Dick realizes that relaxing calmness the pain from biting himself was soothing his other pain and he bites into his hand a little harder. It soothes him and the pain from his lower back seemed to feel as if a dull ache. Until a bitter taste comes to sweep into his mouth does he pulls his hand away, looking at how the skin on his palm was ripped and a ring of teeth marks indented it.

A small river of blood begins to sweep out of the wound. Dick directs his hand over the icy spray, wincing a bit from the stinging feel, waiting for it to be cleaned out and shuts the water off. He steps out of the shower shivering from the slight draft and wraps his towel around his body trying to find warmth. He doesn't bother to look into the mirror as he limps out of the bathroom. Looking around the small bedroom for a set of clothing but found nothing anywhere.

He sighs desperately and lets his body fall on the bed, crawling towards the pillows, pulling the covers back and wraps himself into the sheets that were cool to the touch against his wet skin. The bird cannot help the shivers and he turns to his side, pulling the covers with him and snuggled his face against the pillow he was resting his head on. Dick lays there for a bit eyes open, staring at the complete darkness, feeling his hand sting and his back gave little sparks of a dull ache every time he inhaled.

Not one moment could he not feel pain from his body and from his soul. The boy gives out a soft sob and closes his once full of curious and lightened eyes but there was no more of the curious glances and the light he had was snuffed out.

_Feathers white, angelic and pure, gracefully fall around him. His body is as bare as the day his was born. He holds in his blood stained hands duck tape and glue. His back is screaming at him in agony. He feels as if he has broken many bones in his back, but when he touches his spine nothing is of the unusual. Until he drags his hands upward towards his shoulder blades and that's when he feels it. _

_Rigid, torn skin meets his finger-tips and he can feel his chest constrict at the horrid feel. The boy has no way of seeing what has happened to his back but when he looks down his eyes widen at what he sees._

_The feathers that had flown around him what he had thought were from birds. Were in fact had come from him. A pair of blood stained wings were around him. Just as beautiful if not more than the feathers. He has an urge to touch one of the wings but cannot muster up enough courage to act upon that urge._

_These wings symbolized the fact that he was the last flying Grayson, and know that meant nothing for they had been ripped away from them. His heritage, spirit and hope was simply gone._

_Who would do such a thing? The open question hangs throughout the air, and the boy couldn't think of who would be so vile, so much the devil himself. Until a small laugh echoes around the area he crouched down in. He snaps his head up for he knew exactly whose laughter that was. He starts to shiver not knowing what to do. The boy's eyes suddenly widen and begin to fill with tears as the black and orange mask floats into his vision and he cannot stop the man as he grabs hold of him, laughing like a mad man he was._

_Dick's eyes flutter shut and he lets out a horrific scream as the pain increases. The pure feathers of his heritage begins to fade and he knows the last flying Grayson is no more._

A sweet yet firm touch to his shoulder makes him awaken meeting a utter darkness. A body moves throughout it and he hitches his breath not daring to move an inch for he was to petrified that it was his master, but the way the body was moving he reconsidered his first thought. It seemed familiar and Dick felt this sudden warmth.

"Alfred?" he asks it hurts him to talk and his voice sounds course and rough against his vocal cords. He doesn't hear a response but listens to the form move around the room. He raises a eyebrow getting up a little feeling a bit joyful for thinking that Batman had finally found him and that he was home in his own bed. He runs a hand over the coverings and frowns a little for it felt rough against his palm, and a must smell fills his nostrils.

_No._

"Alfred?" he asks again this time a little unsure and moves his hand towards his chest and lets out a sigh feeling his bare skin. He hadn't been rescued and he was still in this living nightmare.

The light is dim but it still makes the acrobat squint as he pulls the sheets to cover his bare form. "Wintergreen." he says staring up at the kind old man that he had thought was Alfred they did have some similarities for both were kind and made amazing food but Alfred would let something like this happen to the bird.

"Good morning Richard." the man said, in his arms were expected clothing for the boy who merely stared at the small pile folded clothing.

"Where's Sl-"

"Slade is out for the day and will be back tonight. He has informed me that you will be helping me with my cleaning duties today. Understood?" the man says cutting the boy of in mid-sentence. Dick nods even though many questions were running through his mind,

_Where did Slade go? Does Wintergreen even know what happened to me last night? Is there a chance that I could escape?_

"Come now, we have lots to do." the man says, putting the clothing down in front of the boy and exiting the room for him to change in private.

Dick watches as the door shuts after the man and he gets up, grabbing hold of the towel that had been around his body and he had fallen asleep with it. He tugs it up, shifting his hips upward and threw the towel onto the floor once he got it loose.

He stands taking the folded clothing and began to tug them on. The bird was happy to find that he was actually going to be able to wear something that wasn't for a person that was ten times his size.

A pair of blue jeans that fit against his hips comfortable, and he didn't need to pull them up every time he would take a step. Dick pulls over the gray t-shirt that was rather plain but he didn't really have a reason to complain. He slips on the white socks then zips up a scarlet colored sweater. He bends down and tugs the sneakers that were by the bed. Dick ties them and stands ruffling his hair through his fingers and stepped into the hallway where Wintergreen was waiting,

"Shall we have some breakfast?" he asks and Dick merely nods. He really wasn't in the mood to be polite. He really couldn't find a reason as to why he needed to be.

* * *

Dick frowned at the rather stubborn spot as he began to rub at it once more, adding more pressure to try to get the spot from the wall to remove.

"Not working?" a calm yet kind asks behind him. He nods turning around, looking up at the old man who smiled a little.

The bird doesn't smile back there wasn't a reason for it. The man above grimaces and hands the boy a different cleaning bottle. Dick takes it, mumbling a thanks and went back to work, scrubbing at it once more.

"So, Wintergreen," he says nonchalantly not knowing exactly what he was doing, "How long have you and Slade been friends?"

He hears a sigh from the old man which sounded like the man was trying to remember how long they have been friends. "about thirty-five years now."

Dick rose his eyebrows still scrubbing at the wall, "That's quite a long time. You two must have met in high school or college."

"Yes, it has been a long time hasn't it?" asks the man more to himself rather than to Dick. "I met Slade back my junior year in High School he just entered into his freshmen year. He was a rather small thing."

The young man let out a snort, but quickly disguised it as a violent sneeze. He hears Wintergreen chuckle at him and he turns, face beginning to redden, _I really need to be careful now._

"Well now he clearly isn't." the man sighs out, "We were really good friends almost inseparable"

Dick can feel a pang of recognition at this, thinking of the redheaded speedster. He knew he should've been listening to the back story of his master but he does not for his mind strayed towards the speedster, wondering where he was. What he was doing. If the still thought of speedster. Wally probably didn't not with the whole fake death Slade had played out, and truthfully if Dick had gotten himself out of here. He wondered if Wally would be his friend again, knowing what has become of him. What kind of victim he has became. His mind turns and he begins to think of the time when they were on the beach and making that promise.

"Richard?"

The said boy turns towards the man, blinking his eyes to get out of the past. "Yeah,"

"Slade will be arriving soon. I just got a message asking you to wait for him in the training room."

Dick's heart suddenly turned icy, _training room. He is back I wasn't expecting his until much later. Later so I could muster some defiance up or something but now… _

"I-I um, okay." he stutters and shakily stands up giving the cleaning tools to the old man and steps towards the open door. He stops though when a hand wraps around his wrist and he looks down to see Wintergreen look up at him.

Dick feels his mouth begins to open but shuts when Wintergreen suddenly says, "Help me up will you. I may be able to clean and get around well, but sometimes I get these aches in my back."

The bird feels himself nod, bends down to help the man up, knowing the man was about to say something to him about the situation. Once he leaves the room he starts to walk towards the training room. Last night's memories stained his mind. _Don't think about this!_ he thinks taking a deep breath, opening the training room's doors and turned on the light-switch.

It was quiet as Dick walks into the room, feeling a slight chill through the drafty room. He wanders towards the weapon area, letting his fingers touch the tips of the straight arrows.

"Good evening little bird."

Richard jumps his shoulders shooting upward, not daring to look back for he knew that voice behind him.

"Go get your bow and let's get you to the archery station." the voice says in a rather calm and collected voice.

"I-Ye-yes Master," the boy says, turning his head so it didn't meet Slade's form. He grabs hold of his bow that was stationed on the bow rack and went to retrieve his quiver. Suddenly he feels the man's hand around his elbow and flings him around to face the demonic man.

"What's wrong boy?" he asks, his voice sounding very innocent way that didn't match up with the man who was holding onto the acrobat.

"N-nothing," he scolds himself for stuttering. He feels his heart start to pound rapidly against his chest.

"Nothing?" the man asks, and Dick flinches when the man's hand touches his forehead, moving a strand of his hair out of his face. "Then why won't you look at me?"

The acrobat's breath hitches as his chin is wretched upward. His eyes widen in terror as he stares up at the man who took so many precious things from him, and he feels the pressure building behind his eyes.

"That's much better I can see you baby blues. Were you a good boy and helped Wintergreen with his tasks today?"

Dick nods, feeling Slade release his hold on him and Dick rubs the sore spot on his chin. "I will be making sure that you did. Now come it's time to train."

Dick didn't respond as he hurriedly grabbed the rest of his things and met up with the mercenary.

"When you're ready." he hears Slade say in the same calm voice. The boy nods and walks up to the target, reaching over himself to grab hold of a arrow that was in his quiver and snapped it into the serving.

_Why is Slade acting like it never happened? Is that his weird twisted plan. To make it seem like it wasn't forced that it was a dream?_

"You missed." Slade points out the obvious and Dick scowls, reaching over himself once again to get a arrow.

_Maybe it had been a dream. No it couldn't have been the pain was too real…_

"Get your head out of the gutters boy." Slade voice echoes around the room and Dick lets go of the string the arrow swivels and it snaps into the wall.

"S-sorry." he hears himself say and he wants to find something to chop his lips off. _Why was he apologizing to him?_

Dick jumps a bit when he feels the Slade come up behind him. He is stuck dumb, paralyzed he cannot do as much as inhaling then exhaling. Which seemed to be a rather hard act.

"Am I distracting you boy?" he asks against the bird's ear, and Dick shudders at the cool touch of the mask against his ear. "Let me help you with that."

The bird can hardly breathe now as he feels Slade grip onto the bow, and take an arrow from the quiver strapped to his back. "This," he hears the man whisper, loading the bow and pulling back the serving string, taking the time to aim it where he wanted it to go, and let it go. The boy still trapped in the cage of his arms.

"Is how it is done."

Dick looks up noticing that the dummy was shot square in the head, and somehow he got his breathing back under control when Slade moved away from him. He turns to watch Slade walk away from him bow in hand,

"Don't get distracted or…" Slade turns quickly that Dick doesn't believe possible as he is somehow stuck still, as an arrow flies inches passed his right ear and sticks against the dummy.

"I will have to do something I might regret."

* * *

**Well, you know the drill review please. :)**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	12. Author Note: Please ReadDelayed Hiatus

**Author Note**

**Yes I know it's been awhile and I'm very sorry about that. Life has its funny ways to push people away from their favorite activities and the a major case of writer's block, but a long time ago I promised myself that I would never ever abandon a story and I still am keeping that vow. I'm just at a time in my life where work,school, and just all over life is killing me. (writer's block as well.) So I am officially calling a Hiatus until when? (I have no idea.) But I do have two stories up that I continually update The special two and No light, No light. If anyone would want to check them out. I know it's sucks that I put you guys through this. But I want my stories to get better. I hope you understand. **


End file.
